Playing the Trust Test
by Lidsworth
Summary: Mpreg.Yaio. Harry and Draco have been separated for four months. Along with his broken parents and depressing life, Draco finds out that he is pregnant with Harry's child.He decides to keep his secret among only a few, that is until Harry get suspicious.
1. Alone

**a/n: I thought of this because I thought of it. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Warnings: yaio**

**Mpreg **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter. **

OOOO

This was the fourth time this week that Draco had locked himself in the bathroom and hunched himself over to toilet for hours. Blaise had been keeping count and reminded Draco ,through the closed bathroom door, that it had only been Tuesday. He'd been throwing up two times a day and hadn't been able to keep his food down. It was worse than last week and Blaise suggested Draco go straight St. Mungos. But Draco refused. He'd had no doubt in what was wrong with him.

The door suddenly flung open, causing Blaise to jump out of the way. The image of the friend dampened his day considerably. Draco was not just pale, he appeared to be ghastly white. His hair and skin had been drenched with his constant sweating, and his polo was completely soaked. He had a towel over his mouth, grasping it tightly. And if that wasn't bad enough, his mood swings were constant. One moment he'd be calm and silent, which wasn't Draco at all, then the next he'd be yelling at Blaise for no apparent reason.

"You know Draco, I don't think going to classes today would be such a good idea. You'll be vomiting the whole day," Blaise insisted as he rushed to Draco's side. Draco shoved Blaise off, only to Blaise's dismay. Draco was being stubborn again, something he'd been doing much more often. "Shove off Blaise!" Draco shouted, his voice muffled by the towel, "I know what I'm doing." Blaise sighed. If Draco left this unattended, this was bound to get serious.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Just go to St. Mungos, I'm sure they can help" Blaise again insisted. Draco replied to this with a full blown eye roll, "Hmm, let's see about that Blaise. The instant they see my arm, they're most likely kick me out and report me for suspicious behavior." Blaise sighed at the memory of the events that took place near months ago.

The war, Harry, Voldemort and the Dark Mark. The mark stained the host permanently, not even the strongest magik seemed to be able to remove it. It was just a reminder of the war and things that they were forced to do and relieve. Or at least Draco relived them, but only in his dreams. Blaise was used to hearing Draco scream at night, as was Pansy. Since the war had ended, she'd become much more attentive towards him, and once discovering his condition, she rarely left his site. Sneaking in the boys dormitory was a complicated task, but she'd always found some way to pull it off. She'd always made excuses for why Draco wasn't in class and had always helped him whenever he'd felt too sick to go to classes.

"Fine, fine," Blaise said, "why not just ask your parents for some help, you know they would." Draco sighed a sigh of annoyance, "Because Blaise, just as I've said earlier, my father is sick, very sick, and my mother is doing all she can do for him. And to make matters worse, _Potter's _child? Why would they even bother after they'd found that out?" "Because they're your parents, they don't care if it's Harry's child or not. You're their son, and they love you more than anything, they'll get sad if you hide things like this from them," Blaise retorted. "Well," Draco said, removing the towel and walking back to the bathroom, "I don't care; I don't need to stress them anymore, my father's magik was drained since the war and his sickness isn't making things better."

Blaise nodded. He could now hear the sink water running which indicated that Draco was brushing his teeth. Blaise walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the frame. "What?" Draco asked, still brushing his teeth.

With much hesitation, Blaise gathered up as much courage as possible and asked the 'forbidden' question, "Why don't you just tell Harry the truth?"

For a short while, it was silent, and then Draco began to choke on the toothpaste. Blaise again rushed to his friend's side, this time remaining. He really had no idea what to do while Draco choked. Where would he grab him, and would hitting his back only hurt him more? His stomach…no, that was a bad idea.

Fortunately for Blaise, Draco breathed again and all was at peace, but that was short lived. As soon as Draco had finally rinsed his mouth, he'd turned towards Blaise with full furry. His eyes were literally on fire and he was turning red.

"Tell Harry the truth?" Draco had started off quietly, and then he'd repeated it, "TELL HARRY THE TRUTH!" Blaise should've known this would've ignited something that was slowly dying. Draco neared Blaise at a extraordinary pace, and Blaise took a visible step back. "He doesn't even know Blaise! What "truth" am I supposed to tell him," Draco spat out sarcastically, "he doesn't even want to see me! He hates me Blaise! Hates me!" His voice lessened at the last line and a hint of sadness floated about it. Blaise sighed. Draco was confused, so very confused.

Blaise hated to see his best friend like this.

"Fine, fine, we don't have to tell him, but can we, meaning Pansy and I, take you to St. Mungos, please?" Blaise asked for the hundredth time, "We want to see both of you alive in the end." This last line seemed to warm Draco's broken heart. With a weak smile, he nodded, "Fine…you wouldn't stop asking until I said yes, right?" Blaise nodded, "Right."

"After school then, but first we need to ask Pansy," Draco said, tying his tie around his neck. "Already did," Blaise replied with a light chuckle, "See ya in a bit." And with that, Blaise disappeared into the school leaving Draco in the room alone.

He slowly trailed in front of the full bodied mirror to face himself. With a sigh, he put his hand over his abdomen and lightly rubbed it. To his dismay, he could feel a small bump forming in the area. He closed his eyes rubbed his head. Class would be starting anytime now. Breakfast usually lasted longer than it did today, and he was lucky Blaise had decided to skip just for him. The two had told Pansy that she should eat.

Pansy been staying up with Draco for months now and it was obviously that this was all eating away at her. Draco and Blaise had been deeply concerned for her health; she'd cared so much about the two. She'd reminded Draco of his parents. Both were fading away, his father faster than his mother.

He quickly pushed these grim thoughts to the back of his mind and searched for a vest he could wear. Besides, he didn't want Harry to catch a glimpse of what lay under his shirt, what would he even say? At the moment, Draco didn't care. Harry had left him without even giving him a chance to speak, and naturally, everyone followed Harry. Well, not everyone, there were those who still helped, and Draco would need to consult them before he left for St. Mungo's after school. Until then, he'd brave the day out, praying to himself that he didn't vomit anymore.

OOO

I **had really planned for this chapter to be shorter than usual. Please review, I don't mind what kind of feedback you give me, just allow it to be helpful. I've been thinking of this throughout the day, and maybe I'll continue or maybe not, I'm working on an unrelated story at the moment, so hopefully I'll get back to this. Until then, have a nice week and God bless! **


	2. Consumed

**a/n: Thanks for all of the reviews! Those were all very motivating, It just makes my so happy to see what people have to say about my stories. God bless all of you! So, I'm now in my step Dad's car, praying that we don't get hit. His driving habits... pretty self -exclamatory if I'm praying. ;) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

OOOO

There were times when Harry had thought leaving Draco was a good idea, and times when he thought it was not. He knew deep down that what he did was right, besides, Draco could be easily persuaded and he had joined Voldemort. He was the definition of evil, nothing good could ever come out of someone like him. He'd repeatedly told himself that he in no way cared for Draco or Draco's wellbeing.

But then, there were those times when he'd fought the urge to run to Draco and engulf him in a loving embrace never to let go. He'd wanted to taste Draco once more. He'd wanted to caress Draco's soft pale skin and enter him once more, than again, and again and again. But he knew that wouldn't happen, Draco was like a drug to Harry, slowly killing him.

He didn't need him. Or at least that's what Harry believed.

He'd been worried a bit when he'd noticed Draco wasn't at breakfast. Blaise appeared to be absent as well. He'd concealed his feelings and worries until classes. He'd been so shocked to see Draco's feverish form. He'd looked so pale and it seemed he was sweating. Maybe it was the woolen vest he was wearing. Why would he be wearing a vest on as hot of a day as it was?

Draco scowled at Harry when he'd noticed him staring. Harry quickly averted his gaze and quickly took his seat next to the red headed Ginny. He visibly stiffened when he'd seen Draco take his seat from Harry, he'd also seen Ginny stand up a little and peek at Draco. He'd also caught a hint of the worry in her eyes.

OOOO

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry was staring at him…again. It seemed he'd always done this, and whenever Draco stared back, Harry always looked away. Usually, he'd attempt to go talk to harry, only to be chased away by his faithful friends. Luckily, there was one Gryffindor that was on his side, though she rarely showed it. This time though, she was making it a bit obvious by leaning over her table and catching a good look at him. It was as if she hadn't even notice Harry right beside her.

But…that was just Ginny. The girl who'd risk anything and everything for a friend.

Draco had given her a stern warning look, telling her to sit back down; which she did, hesitantly. Draco knew that Harry had caught some glimpse of that, and was most likely going to question Ginny about it later. She looked very disheartened when she'd sat back down in her seat. Draco sighed and told himself he'd talk to her later. He'd hated the fact that she'd risked so much just to help him. He'd remembered the day she'd found out. She wasn't supposed to, but some days Draco was glad she did. Eavesdropping for once had been a good thing, and she'd promised to tell no one.

As he continued to think, he hadn't noticed the strong scent of perfume next to him, and the preppy girl as well. "I don't see why you're even looking at him," the girl next to him said, "He dumped you just because of what other's thought of you and hasn't even checked up on you since." With a sigh, he turned to be greeted with the irritated look on Pansy's face.

Draco gave a soft smile when he'd seen her, which automatically lightened her attitude. "It's okay Pansy, maybe it was for the best," he replied to his friend. Pansy rolled her eyes, but Draco could tell she understood. "So, how are you two doing?" Pansy asked, her voice reaching a low whisper, her eyes moving towards his stomach. "Oh," he began, " I guess if throwing up is normal…than were doing…fine?" "Are you asking me or telling me?" Pansy responded to Draco's odd response. "I really don't know Pansy. I haven't been able to hold my food down for a while, so that has to be bad. I've been having horrible nightmares, so I'm not getting as much sleep as needed. Oh, and to make matters worse, my father is deathly ill, he can't even leave bed. My mother's been working extra hard to insure he'd comfortable, but every time I see him…he just seems worse than before. And a baby? Not just any baby, my ex's, and not just any ex, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and who everyone loves."

Draco buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. He felt as if the world was crashing down upon him, just testing him to see when he'd break. Before he'd found out he was pregnant, he'd seriously considered killing himself. Being forced to work with the Dark Lord wasn't an incredibly exciting thing, especially when you were unknowingly pregnant with the enemy's child.

And Draco would be lying completely if he said that his pregnancy was only a problem when he's started showing. The others had blamed his mood swings and vomiting on the stress of being a death eater and an overuse of magik. They'd attributed his ailments to his recent strain of magik. But he knew the truth. "Why get knocked up right before a war and not expect to be dumped right after, right when you need help the most?" Draco had recently been questioning himself.

After he'd regained himself, he'd taken a deep breath and looked up towards the Professor. He'd attempted to ignore the ping of nausea, which resulted in him running out of the classroom the instant it was over. Pansy was running behind him, and Ginny had luckily found a way to escape the other Gryffindor's eyes.

As soon she'd caught up with the two, Draco had run into the abandoned bathroom and locked himself in a stall leaving Ginny and Pansy on the outside. "Has Blaise asked you about St. Mungo's yet?" Ginny asked from one side. "Yes," Draco replied from the inside, "yeah, he has." "So," Pansy began, "are we going?" "Yeah, I finally told him yes."

Before they could ask, Draco walked out and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess. He quickly turned the water on and splashed his face with water ignoring the pain in his abdomen. After this, he paced around in circles only the girl's dismay.

He was surprised when he hadn't thrown up and he'd only felt a sharp pain. He'd begun to get extremely worried and continued his endless pacing. Ginny and Pansy looked at each other, and with Pansy being the Gryffindor, she'd been the first to make her move. Slowly and steadily, she'd walked towards Draco and attempted to calm him, only for her to be roughly pushed away.

Great, just great; Draco's mood was changing again.

"Please Ginny, there's nothing you can do," he said with a shaky voice as he continued to walk. Ginny let out a pout before trying again, but stopped in her tracks as she'd seen Draco gripping his abdomen tightly and letting out a silent cry.

"Pansy," Ginny quickly called, "come here, I think something wrong." And before Draco knew it, the pain was intensifying and he'd suddenly grabbed Ginny's small shoulder. This seemed to shock her a bit, but she only moved closer. Pansy stood frozen and gazed at the door in horror. "Malfoy, let my sister go, or else!" it was the stern voice of the older Weasle, Ron, with Harry close behind him.

This just wasn't Draco's day. He hadn't even noticed how hard his grip on poor Ginny's shoulder had gotten, but she hadn't stopped him. As soon as she'd heard the voice of her older brother, she'd whipped her head around and shouted at them, "It's okay! He's not hurting me!" "He's just luring you in like snakes always do! Now Malfoy, release her!," this was Harry's voice, and this seemed to hurt Draco more than anything.

Suddenly, the grip on Ginny's shoulder loosened until eventually he'd let go of her completely. He'd heard the horrified shriek of Pansy as she ran towards him along with Ginny who'd tried her best to catch him. The last face he'd seem to see were those of the bewildered Gryffindor's, and then everything went black and the pain was numbed.

OOO

**I want to thank the six of you who reviewed the first chapter. While writing this, I was listening to the Bishop Dunne drum line. They're a very gifted school. Now to my theology project! Hope you all didn't mind Ginny helping out Draco. Anyway, have a nice week and God bless. **


	3. Staying True

**a/n: so this chapter really just has to do with Lucius and Narcissa. The next chapter will have to do with Draco, and I'm working on that one as you read this one, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

As soon as Narcissa had put Lucius in bed and assured that he was completely rested, she'd quietly closed the door and rushed down stairs. The reason being a note she'd received from an owl that belonged to Hogwarts. _What had Draco done now? _She'd thought to herself, her hands beginning to shake as she'd undone the red silk ribbon around the envelope. She was shocked when she'd begun to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, _

_We are sorry to inform you that your son, Draco Malfoy, collapsed earlier today in the bathroom and has since then been rushed to St. Mungos. At the moment, we're not exactly sure what's wrong with him or how he's doing. We just thought that we should inform you of his condition. _

_Sincerely,_

_B.G.P_

_p.s : he doesn't know we're sending this to you, we just thought you as his parents should know. _

Narcissa brought a shaky hand to her heart as the note fell to the ground; her son, her only son at with an unknown condition? Could it be fatal? This suspicious B.G.P seemed to know nothing about his condition, but perhaps they'd been a close friend. Narcissa stood up and searched for her shoes. She'd made sure to be extra quiet in order to avoid waking her sick husband. She'd known that if he'd woken up, he'd most likely follow her to insure her safety. She didn't need that. She didn't need for him to do things for her anymore; he'd most likely end up hurting himself.

Unfortunately, for Narcissa, Lucius usually heard even the smallest mouse scurrying through hallways. "Going somewhere Darling?" Narcissa turned around to meet the figure leaning against the wall on the staircase. "Lucius! Darling! You shouldn't even be up!" Narcissa replied back, her voice worried. She quickly made her way up stairs and wrapped her arm around her husband's.

"Come on Lucius, back to bed," she said, slowly dragging him. With a sigh, Lucius stopped in his tracks and gently pulled his wife back, grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. He looked worried. "Narcissa, you look troubled. Please, you've been up all day, let's sit down," he insisted. He'd seen the fear in Narcissa's eyes, she didn't seem to calm down.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he followed closely behind her as she paced and fidgeted. She shook her head and smiled nervously. "Oh nothing dear, just go back to sleep…" she trailed off. The war and Lucius' illness had really taken a toll on his poor wife.

Since the end of the war and Lucius' strange ailment, Narcissa had done whatever she could to keep her family together and her husband healthy. Lucius was well aware that she'd hidden things from her to insure the family's welfare, even if it was at her own expense.

He'd really hated the fact that he couldn't be there for her anymore, and that he couldn't protect…and that he'd dragged her and Draco into this mess. Now they were suffering for it. Merlin knows how kindly Draco was being treated at school, if Draco was being treated kindly at all.

Most of all, to sum up his thoughts, he'd hated himself for damaging his family.

"Narcissa," he's said this time, sternly, catching her by the shoulders, "please, what's wrong?" With a broken sigh, Narcissa buried her head and her husband's chest and began to sob. "It's Draco," she'd silently spoken as she removed her head and stared up at him, "something wrong with him. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd follow me and…and…you're just so sick…" And again she buried her head back into his chest.

He gently rubbed her back and whispered to her, "The only time I'll ever stop following you Narcissa, is when I'm dead." And with this, he pulled her into a tight hug and rested his chin on top of her head. He closed his eyes and steadily breathed, thinking about the trouble his son could be in. He'd probably hurt somebody…or worse, himself. With another sigh, he opened his eyes and saw an open note on the ground. This was probably the note she'd received.

He released her and stared into her soft brown eyes, "Is that the letter that was sent to you by the owl?" He glided past her and ascended downstairs. She followed after him and quickly picked the note up for him. With a sigh, he took it from her hands, not missing a chance to say, "I can pick things up still, Darling. You're not my slave or my servant."

At this, Narcissa gave a hopeful smile, which instantly vanished the moment Lucius' blank eyes scanned the paper. His eyes were no longer bright; they were dull like a marsh. As he read, she also took a chance to look at how thin he'd gotten and how pale he'd gotten as well. She'd wondered where his cane was, he'd most likely need the support.

"Give me a while to get ready, and we'll be on our way to St. Mungos." Lucius announced as he placed the note on the table next to them. Narcissa attempted to protest, only to be stopped by her husband. As he ascended up the stairs, she looked at the note once more and then at her shoeless feet. "I guess…I should find my shoes."  
>OOOO<p>

**So, I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to the relationship of the elder Malfoy's. Don't fret too much, the next chapter which as something to do with Draco should be up pretty soon, so stay tuned. Have a nice weekend and God bless! **


	4. Slowly Creeping

**a/n: Now the part you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and sorry it took so long. The website wouldn't let me log in.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. <strong>

OOOO

Draco woke to the sound of distant yelling. With a grunt, he sat up and looked at his surroundings. Due to the closed windows, the room appeared dark and it was hard for him to see anything really. He could feel that he was in a bed under a lot of layers. These layers began to slip off as he sat up though, revealing a thin shirt along with pants made out of the same material.

Out of instinct, he'd attempted to bring his hand to his stomach only for it to be halted by a restraint around his wrist. He gave a worried gasp and attempted to move his other hand which seemed to be retrained to. He did the same with his legs which were restrained as well. He'd begun to start panicking.

Then he felt something on his leg.

He tensed as it began to move, and then he'd felt something grab his leg.

With a shriek, he kicked his leg to the best of his ability and sent whatever was on his leg plummeting to the ground. "Ouch," he'd heard the thing shout, only to his recognition did he realize it wasn't a thing, it was a girl.

"Ginny!" he asked, surprised and shocked. He'd recognize that sweet voice of hers anywhere. "Here," she replied. With a stern, ""lumos maxima", the room radiated with the light emerging from the tip of Ginny's wand.

As soon as she did this, she gasped at the restraints around Draco's wrists and ankles. "They weren't supposed to tie them this hard," Ginny exclaimed as she searched for a light in the room. Luckily, there was a table next to Draco's bed which consisted of a lamp. Ginny was still getting used to this muggle technology. So for a short while, she was hesitant on how to turn it on, until finally she'd remembered what her father and Harry had taught her.

When it was turned on, the two gasped in amazement at its radiant light with no source of magik. Ginny blinked and quickly remembered the restraints on Draco. Ginny carefully undid each restraint revealing dark bruise like marks on the skin.

"Draco…" Ginny trailed off, looking at the blue bruises, "I didn't know that they'd do this." "You asked them to do this?" Draco asked Ginny, his voice dropping a bit, barley above a whisper. With a sigh, Ginny nodded, "yes, but not like this. We can't have you leaving…you see. It appears not everyone is so keen on treating a former death eater…people started yelling, so we had to make sure you'd stay in here and that no one could take you." Draco nodded, but Ginny wasn't finished, " I just didn't know that they'd tie them this hard."

"Don't fret over it Ginny," Draco replied as he brought his hand to his stomach, "You didn't know." When he saw Ginny had not been smiling, he offered a hopeful smile at her. He gently began to caress his stomach and noticed Ginny staring.

"Sorry," Ginny said, looking towards her feet. Draco sighed and looked at her, "Stop being sorry." She nodded and continued to look down at the ground. Draco gently grabbed her wrist and put it a top of his stomach to Ginny's delight. Her face brightened up as she freely began to move her hand around his stomach.

"You can hardly feel anything now, but that's only because it's been just about four months," Draco added. "You were pregnant…during the war?" Ginny nervously asked.

Draco closed his eyes and gave a slow nod, "Yes, I was, and it terrified me." Ginny stopped Draco's stomach and brought it to her side. She shifted a bit uncomfortably, "That was…risky, but you did all you could to insure you're and its safety?" Draco nodded and moved a bit to the side gesturing for Ginny to sit on the bed with her.

"Oh thanks," she said, standing up and crawling to his side. "It's very rude of a man to leave a lady kneeling at the bedside," Draco replied, helping her up.

Finally, after she'd situated herself, she asked, "Did the Dark Lord ever find out?" Draco shrugged, "I was never too sure. I did everything to keep him away from me…that is until he hugged me that once. That was kind of…creepy, but still."

The two laughed at this, until the distant yelling became louder and louder.

"What's going on out there?" Draco asked as he stood up, only to be pulled back by Ginny. "Your stomach," she replied, "whoever's out there, they'll know!" Draco nodded and searched around the room for something to cover up with.

He sighed a sigh of relief when he'd found a light blue robe hanging on the door frame. He quickly wrapped it around himself and tied it tightly.

Ginny gave a dark expression, stating that she'd have Draco stay in bed rather than see what all of the fuss was about. But some of the voices he could recognize and all of them were yelling. He could hear Ron, Blaise, Pansy…his parents…and Harry and a few new voices.

His parents…they weren't even supposed to be there, wherever he was. He was still in a daze from the pain earlier, but it was numbed…not completely gone…but numbed.

But he could still hear them yelling, but he couldn't make out words. Same for Blaise and Pansy who sounded closest, Harry and Ron sounded a bit further away, and he could also here a bit of Hermione.

In his thought process, he hadn't noticed the door knob slowly tilting, he'd only noticed when Ginny jumped protectively in front of him, her arm outstretched with her wand in hand pointing at the door. Draco gulped and took a step back, and continued as Ginny put her hand on his stomach and gently pushed. "Get to the bed," she'd whispered, her wand still at the slowly turning door knob, "there are some here who'd have you dead then saved. We had to do a lot to get you here." Draco nodded quickly and backed up towards the bed, "Be careful against whoever it is."

Ginny nodded and took a small step back as the door slowly crept open causing the two to visibly stiffen.

Oooo

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to tell me what I should do to better this story, but just don't tell me my stories crap. I think I liked this chapter; I liked Draco's character in this and his attitude towards Ginny. **

**Hope you all have a nice week and God bless! **


	5. Still With You

**a/n: (PLEASE READ THE NOTE) So here's the fifth chapter. I think it's the fifth, I'm not entirely too sure. Before I go on with the story though, I have a few questions to ask. **

**#1. Are there any good beta readers out there that will help proof read a story I'm writing? It's unrelated to Harry Potter, it's just a story out of my creation. **

**#2. If you like Severus Snape Mpreg, I'm thinking of up a story. I'll write a small preview of it in the ending author's note. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. (PLEASE GIVE SOME INPUT) **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

OOO

"Pansy!" Ginny expressed as relief flooded her voice. Draco felt relived as well.

Pansy gave a nervous smile at the two then quickly shut the door behind her. With a sigh, she slid down the door and sat there with her eyes closed tightly.

Draco watched as the nervousness from her smile dispersed throughout her face. With a nervous gulp, Draco gracefully hopped of the bed and took hesitant step towards her. He was now near Ginny who seemed to have a look of distress on her face as well.

Draco could see that there source of distress was much more than the yelling on the other side of the door. It was much more.

"W…what's wrong?" he said, his voice strained with desperation.

At this, Pansy's eyes slowly opened revealing two pain filled dark orbs. With a sigh, Pansy stood up, her tremors increasing. "Pansy, answer me," Draco began, all hints of fear leaving his voice, "what's wrong with _you_. Did something happen, did someone hurt you? Why are you trembling?"

Pansy's heart jump with glee towards Draco's dedication towards his friends despite the position he was currently in.

With a deep breath and a clearance of thoughts, Pansy began.

"It was Harry," she regretfully said. "Harry?" Draco whispered.

What had Harry done this time? And why did Harry even have to be here at the hospital where Draco was? These questions floated through his mind, these and many more.

He was in such a daze that he hadn't even realized he'd been losing his footing. Luckily, Ginny seemed to catch this and was quick to Draco's side.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Pansy insisted, trying her best to cease the worry expelling from her. "No, no, keep on. What did he do? Where is he now?" Draco hastily replied as Ginny guided him back to the bed. "I don't know…the stress_" Before Pansy could continue, Draco interrupted, "Pansy…please, just stop. What happened?"

For a while, everything was silent, but then Pansy finally spoke.

OOOO

Blaise really let his internal self-down by allowing girls to boss him around. But, that was nothing new, he usually let the ladies get the best of him.

But why a message to Draco's parents? Would the hospital even allow them inside? Accepting Draco was hard enough, but when the life of an unborn child had been brought into the picture, the doctor's had no choice but to accept.

They were doctors, they saved "innocent" lives. So the girls continued to insist.

"Write it, but don't tell them everything about it," Pansy had suggested. And Ginny wasn't any better, "Yeah, you just need to let them know something wrong with their son, but don't actually tell them." The two almost sounded like excited girls sending secret notes to the cute boys of the class.

Blaise had his protest, but was clearly outnumbered by the two. With reluctance, he'd finally sent the envelope and addressed the names as B.G.P. As soon as the message had been sent, Ginny was sent into the room with Draco, which was suggested by the doctor, and Pansy stayed behind with Blaise.

For a while, it was just the two sitting outside of the hospital room. Blaise had taken the time to take notes of the hallway they were in.

The walls were white, personally a depressing color for Blaise. The chairs were soft with purple cushions and black rails. The rest of the hallway was pretty much the same, there were four chairs outside of each door, and each door was widely spaced apart.

Both Blaise and Pansy averted their attention when the sound of running could be heard from the end of the hall. The two paled as they saw who it was.

Like a slow acting disease that slowly destroyed the victim, Harry Potter's presence seemed to absorb all light radiating from the white walls of the hallway. He wasn't the only one though. That fiery red head wasn't too far behind Potter.

As the two neared, the expressions on their face began to clear; anger, furry and confusion. Blaise and Pansy stood before the vanquisher of the Dark lord and his trusty side kick closely behind him. Before Blaise or Pansy could speak, the red head yelled out with such furry, "What have you Slytherins done to my sister?" His voice radiated in Blaise's ears, and when no answer was uttered, Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Blaise.

As a defense mechanism, Blaise pulled out his as well, prompting Pansy and Harry to do the same.

As if the two didn't have a bad enough name, now they were pointing wands at the protector of the wizarding world? "What the hell is going on? Where's Ginny!" Harry asked, amplifying his voice which caused Pansy to stumble back.

Blaise caught this and had seen Pansy attempt her best to brush it off. She never did like yelling.

Unfortunately, Potter seemed to catch this as well, and persisted on shouting to get their attention. Pansy was visibly shaking now and Blaise backed up to her level, putting his hand on her shoulder to lower her into a chair.

She'd hated yelling. And now Harry Potter knew it. "TELL ME!" he shouted, pointing his want at Pansy who went into a series of tremors. Just as he was about to raise his voice once more, another had penetrated the tension.

"Even with being raised with no parents, this is no way to treat a lady," a silky snakelike male voice hissed, "Is it? Mr. Potter?" His words were pure venom, and affected even the strongest of wizards.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry snorted, his temper beginning to flare, " I wasn't even aware you were allowed out of your house." Harry looked around once more, noticing the absence of Mrs. Malfoy, "Scared your wife off already, poor thing. I'd die if I to live with someone as cruel and dreadful as you."

Lucius couldn't believe it. This boy, this Potter boy, had lost every inch of respect he'd had, if any, for Lucius Malfoy, he'd even referred to calling him by his name.

Though, that was partly okay, when Draco was little and he couldn't pronounce 'Father' correctly, he'd called Lucius by his name.

But for Potter to go as far as to calling him dreadful and cruel; such disrespect.

With a swift movement, Lucius walked towards Harry and quickly removed his wand from his cane. He really shouldn't have been pushing himself, but he didn't care. Potter needed to be taught some respect.

At this, Harry steadied his want towards Lucius, Ron doing the same behind him. Blaise shifted sides beside Lucius, leaving poor Pansy behind the two Gryffindor.

Just as the four we're about to clash, the sound of panting and running brought them all to a halt. "Lucius…Lucius! Put that away, no magik, I'm not allowing you to strain yourself any longer!" Narcissa cried as she disarmed Lucius and caught his wand into her hand. "Blaise," she said, sticking her hand out, "we need no fighting in a hospital."

With a grunt, Blaise gave up his want to the elder woman and turned towards the two Gryffindor boys who stood in front of them. Pansy quickly stood and excused herself past the two and walked over towards the Malfoy's and Blaise.

Both of their wands were still risen. "Boys," Narcissa began as she walked towards them, "there's no need for wands." As she continued, she'd felt a firm grip on her upper arm pulling her back, "No Narcissa, the two are too unpredictable," Lucius warned his wife.

"You dare call _us_ unpredictable?" Harry spat at the four, "who's the one who joined the dark Lord and went against all good?" For a while, all remained quiet, but Narcissa spoke, "Shut it Potter, you don't know the whole story and hopefully you never will. Now lower your wands."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and finally Harry nodded, both wands were lowered. Even if it wasn't a lot, at least a bit of tension had been lifted, but the air was still thick. Narcissa had commanded all of the children to sit and leaned against the wall with her husband.

After a while, when all had been calm, Harry questions the two older Malfoy's about why they wouldn't go into their sons room.

They simply weren't allowed to, they weren't trusted.

Being with Draco for as long as he was, Harry had felt some guilt. He'd left Draco alone at such a crucial time in his life, he'd let other's decide their relationship. It seemed that as soon as Harry had left Draco, Draco's world came tumbling down upon him.

Harry had no idea about how sick his father had gotten, and the Ministry's decision to drain most of his magik. Harry feared for Draco's health as well. He'd been throwing up and some said he'd began to run high fevers.

Though it didn't seem like it, Harry cared for Draco, but Harry didn't need Draco, Draco would only bring him down, he'd drag him down…at least that's what everyone had kept telling Harry. And now, here was Harry, outside of the hospital room claiming he was there to "rescue Ginny" when in reality, he was damn terrified of why Draco had suddenly blacked out.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't seen Pansy walk past him into Draco's room. How he'd frightened her, and he knew he'd done it to. He'd just remembered that Pansy had always hated yelling. He'd apologize to her later

0000

**So, I know that the ending was kinda crappy, but anyway, here's the preview for my future story(maybe): **

**Lily Potter sat in her living room and played with her baby boy who was sitting on her lap clapping his hand in unison with hers. "Patty cake, patty cake_" she began, only to her baby's delight. Whenever he felt happy she did to, so seeing him smile was enough to warm her heart, and then the doorbell rang. **

**Presently, James had been away for a business trip and was not expected to return for another day. This left her and Harry alone, which was perfectly fine. As strong of a witch as she was, she was perfectly capable of taking care of her small son.**

**But the doorbell...she wasn't even expecting anyone. **

**She brought her hands down and called out as cheerfully as she could, "Just a minute, " and placed her son, Harry, on a blue blanket next to him and gave him a small teddy bear to play with. His eyes lit up with delight as his hands engulfed the bear. **

**With a small smile, Lily stood up and made her way to the door. She slowly opened it and her heart jumped at the sight of an unknown man with a small basked on the ground next to him. **

"**Lily Potter?" The man questioned, his tone hurried and slightly annoyed. She gave a swift nod and eyes the basket next to the man's feet. The man rolled his eyes and sighed a sigh of annoyance, "Yes or no?" She blinked at the amount of rudeness, "Why, yes, yes I am. What do you want?" **

**He bent down and removed a paper from the basket, and as he did this, it appeared as if two small hands grasped the paper as he did so. Lily stared surprised, only for her attention to be called back by the rude man clearing his throat. **

"**I'd like to firstly inform you that your friend, Severus Snape, has recently died, " Lily could feel her heart drop to her stomach and if allowed, she'd sob, but the man obviously wasn't finished, "Of child birth. Leaving behind Azirah S. Black." "I'm sorry, did you say child birth?" Lily said, her voice threatening to break with tears. "Did it not sound like I did?" the rude man insisted, but softened at the sight of her teary eyes, "Did you not know about this?" **

**Lily gave her head a slow shake, indicating no. "How did this happen? And why is the last name Black?" she finally managed to say. "Only because Azirah is the son of Sirius Black, who else?" the man added. Lily was confused. **

**Before she'd cut of communication with Severus, she'd known him to be straight, straight indeed. And she'd heard of male pregnancies in the wizarding community, but she'd never think that Severus would ever do such a thing. **

**With another clearing of the throat, Lily managed to ask, "When did he ever…when did he get pregnant with Sirius' child? When did they get together?" The man laughed at this, a full out laugh which didn't seem to comfort Lily at all, "Get together? Why, Severus Snape never got with Sirius Black, he was raped by him." **

**Emotions and memories rushed through Lily at the moment. "Out," she'd managed, barely above a whisper. "Excuse me?" the man asked as he inclined an eyebrow. "OUT!" and with this, the tears broke fear and her voice failed her. She grabbed the basked in furry, only to stop when she'd realized something cradleing around her fingers. **

"**How rude," the man began, pulling the basket away, "I certainly don't think that this Severus man chose a very good godmother for his son." **

**00**

**So , I that was pretty long, but I don't know if any if you actually read this. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I'm really tired now and I'm off to bed. Have a nice week and God bless! **


	6. Fear and Anxiety

**a/n: so I just gotta get this posted before Thanksgiving, which is tomorrow. Anyway, I don't know if anyone actually read my preview for my new story or if there are any good beta readers out there. I need someone to proofread a story for me…having to do with angels. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

OOO

"It's Harry, he's here, as are Ron and your parents," Pansy voiced out.

"My parents…and Harry? They're all really here?" Draco barely managed to utter out. Pansy gave a quick nod and Ginny a pleading look. "Your brother is here with Harry because they're worried for your safety. Blaise, he's preventing the two from barging in along with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy added, "your parents, Draco, aren't allowed in the hospital room with you, they say that they're not trusted."

With the news of Harry and his parents, Draco's stomach began to flip and he'd found himself in a series of tremors. Worry erupted inside of him a lava flows from an old dormant volcano. But it wasn't just worry that had been expelled; it was also tears that had been shed.

"Draco!" the two girls exclaimed as he buried his head in his hands and began to mourn. As they neared him, they could make out his muffled words of pure regret and despair.

"Why me? I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this…" Draco repeatedly stated to no one in particular. As the two watch, each felt their own heart drop with immense weight and pain.

No hug, rub or words could help Draco now. So they stepped back and allowed him to weep in agony.

OOOO

Harry stared at the two Malfoy's as they leaned against the wall. Narcissa's eyes were staring blankly ahead, and Lucius's head rested on his shoulder, his hand weakly grasping his cane. Harry hadn't realized how thin Mr. Malfoy had gotten since he'd last seen him. His hair had grown longer as well, but it was thin and white. He himself had gotten a tad bit paler, was a tad bit even the correct word?

He was almost white, and from what Harry had seen of his eyes when they were open, they were the dullest blue ever, almost gray. His gaze now haunted Harry more than ever. Harry could hardly see the rise and fall of his chest though the dark clothing that loosely clung to his form. The only indicator of him being a live was his finger tapping continuously on the tip of his cane.

Narcissa was perfect on the outside, though she'd become a bit paler, but her eyes told all. They were a gateway to her broken soul, a window that's curtains had withered over ages of pain and suffering.

Only the right kind of time would allow them to heal.

As for her clothing, she was wearing a long sleeved dark green silk gown. Her one arm was dangling freely next to her waist, and her other was entangled in her husband's doll like hair. It seemed the two paid very little attention to Harry and Ron.

Blaise, on the other hand, threw them scowl whenever they'd turn their gazes towards him. Harry was dying to ask Blaise what ailment had befallen his poor Draco, but then Blaise would know that Harry was still in love with him. He didn't want anyone to know that fact.

But the suspense was killing him, eating him up from the inside along with the guilt. He'd remembered the day he'd left Draco, the day he'd told him that Draco was only bringing him down and they'd both survive better going their separate ways.

He'd remembered Draco having to tell him something, something apparently very important, but he never let him tell. Maybe that's what was keeping them in the hospital at the moment, maybe Draco had contracted the same incurable disease that his father had gotten. If so, Harry would've felt like a complete ass. _"Hehe," _Harry inwardly chuckled, "_at least it's not like he's…pregnant." _

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a distant tapping from the bottom of somebody's shoes. He'd also seen both Malfoy's suddenly come back to life at the sound of this. The two edged off the wall; Narcissa's eyes open widely as she leaned in to look down the hallway, and Lucius leaning right on top of her, his hand shakily grabbing his cane.

Harry inwardly laughed at the image of the two he was receiving. Even when going through immense pain, the strongest pain there could possibly be, they'd always perk up for their only child.

Blaise hands were grasping his knees, and his knuckles were paling. Ron and Harry seemed to catch this and exchanged confused glances. Was there something that was being kept from everyone else? Not even the two older Malfoy's seemed as anxious as Blaise. Blaise even appeared to be shaking at the sight of the figure that approached them.

As Harry veered in, he'd concluded it to be the doctor. If his trailing white jacket didn't say it, then his rounded glasses, red curly hair and sharp green eyes should've said it. His pale and flawless skin could have been a result of studying all of his life, him rarely leaving the house. He looked well-dressed too; his beige shirt, black tie and black pants complimented this man as well. He almost had an intimidating yet bubbly look to him, like he'd laugh at the slightest thing.

This man was sure to be unpredictable.

If his strange presence hadn't said it, then it had to be the way he'd greeted Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. He'd mistaken them for brother and sister, the aunt and uncle of the boy inside, and unknowingly asking for the boy's parents, when infact, they'd been standing there the whole time.

It appeared that the two were in no way aware that they'd even looked remotely close to related, they'd both thought that the only thing shared was pale skin and blond hair, but they did look related. Harry had questioned Draco about that when they were still together, and Draco had replied that his mother was a Black and his father was indeed a Malfoy.

With a quick apology, the man finally asked to two the appropriate questions and told them that he'd tell them when they'd be able to come in. A wave of relief swept over the two at the sound of them seeing their son.

Blaise seemed to tense as the doctor progressed towards the door. Ron and Harry tried their best to peer into the room as the door slightly opened allowing the doctor inside, but the two were only greeted by the darkness.

The Malfoy's seemed anxious to await the doctor's return, but reverted back to their calm state and leaned against the wall just as they'd done before. Mr. Malfoy ,though, seemed to be gripping the arm that was holding his cane. He was gripping it rather tightly. Harry would have paid no mind to this, but he did. This was because the arm he was gripping was the one that the dark mark had been burned on.

Rumors had spread quickly around Hogwarts, saying that the Dark Mark was not just a mark, but a slow killing poison that destroyed the body of those who'd inherited the mark. It was said to cause great pain and anguish as well.

Then Harry realized something. Didn't Draco receive the Dark Mark?

More guilt began to accumulate inside of Harry. Why had he let his "friends" tell him that Draco wasn't good enough for him? Why had he left Draco, and was Draco being poisoned by the mark forced on him by the Dark Lord?

Suddenly, the loud click indicating that the door had been shut jerked Harry out of his tragic thoughts. He buried his hands on his hair and sighed. "Don't worry Potter, your girlfriend will be fine," Blaise spoke reassuringly, the Slytherin pride absent in his tone, "It's Draco we should be worried about."

Blaise's last remark terrified Harry more than anything he'd heard, even more then the new of the Dark Lord. What exactly was wrong with Draco?

OOOO

**See, Harry cares…he just doesn't know how to show it. I'm sure some of you have split with someone you love and want them back but you don't know how they'll react. Oh, yeah, and if anyones available for helping me plan a story, then p.m me please. I need some help with a story. Also, if you read the preview of my previous chapter, meaning you'd have to read the author's note, I have some changes to that story so don't stick with that plot. **

**Anyway, happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it, and if you don't, Happy Thursday! Have a nice week and God bless! **


	7. The Past

**An: just had to do something. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Draco wasn't too sure of what to make out of the strange doctor that had come in the room. He'd noticed his presence when both girls stepped back and the opening and closing of the door could be heard. At this, Draco quickly wiped his face of any remaining tears and stared up at the odd doctor who began to near him.

"Been crying, have we?" he'd asked sympathetically. Draco only stared at the man. "I could see why," the doctor spoke, gesturing towards Draco's stomach. With a gasp, Draco looked down and tightened the lash of the robe that was presently around him.

"How do you know, how did you find out?" Draco hastily asked. As he did this, he slowly made his way off of the bed and unto the floor next to Ginny and Pansy. "The few of us who you were presented to took a small blood sample, so small, that you probably can't even feel or see the wound, " the doctor replied, slowly walking towards the trio.

Draco gulped and took a step back.

"The only information we obtained, however, was of your pregnancy. The father, though, is a mystery," the doctor spoke, almost with a hint of…amusement in his voice. "Is the father…here somewhere, perhaps outside?"

When Draco said nothing, the doctor pressed on, "Perhaps Zabini, Weasly maybe, or even Potter?" At the last name, Draco tensed. He couldn't risk the child's father being let out. It would be pure chaos if anyone found out. "No sir…none of those," he said, not meeting the doctors piercing eyes. "No, none of them?" the doctor spoke, walking towards the door, "than maybe…Lucius Malfoy." "No, never, my father_" "Could get life in Azkaban for raping his own child, and once a deatheater, always a deatheater? Am I right, they're all drawn to evil, _you're _all drawn to evil, are you not."

Draco was now trembling. But not out of fear, out of anger, pure anger. How dare that man accuse his own father of doing such a horrible thing to him? Obviously, at the moment, his father shouldn't have left the house, but he did, and now this doctor was all for accusing Lucius of rape.

"Fine, fine, it's not my father, I swear," Draco managed without yelling. "Then who, Draco, is it? You'll tell me for the sake of your father, will you not? I will tell them that he raped you if you do not give me the name of the father, " the doctor pressed on.

"It's…Potter…Harry Potter."

OOOO

Harry's head was cupped in his hands. It had been a while since the doctor had entered the room, and he'd heard nothing but murmuring. Nothing much had changed except the elder Malfoy's absence. They'd excused themselves soon after the doctor had entered the room.

Harry was now left alone with Ron and Blaise, who'd said nothing at his evident dismay. He'd been left to his thoughts, and recently, his thoughts were the ones eating him up.

"_I have something to tell you Harry," Draco had said, his voice drawn out as if something bad had happened. "As do I, Draco," Harry had replied, taking Draco's pale hand in his own. Draco gave a hopeful smile and allowed Harry to firmly grasp his hand. _

"_Shall we go outside?" Harry had insisted, hoping to make the next few moments as easy as he could for Draco. "Sure, why not, I do seem to enjoy the air more." _

_Harry had planned to take Draco to one of his most favorite spots, something Ron had told him to do. He'd said it would most likely make the breakup not as hard because whenever Draco went to that spot, he'd think of Harry and though they'd be separated, he'd remember the good times they'd had._

_As they neared the large field, he couldn't help but notice Draco roughly gripping his stomach. It was as if he was sick or something. Only when they'd finally reached his destination had he let go. _

"_Wow Harry," Draco said, looking around, "this place always strikes me with its beauty. I know you've taken me here about a hundred times, but it never ceases to amaze me. What did you have to tell me though?" _

_Harry closed his eyes and brought Draco into a soft hug, knowing this would be the last one that they'd ever share. Draco seemed a bit surprised by this, but finally hugged Harry back. _

"_Is something the matter Harry?" Draco asked with nervousness rising in his voice. Harry cleared his throat and his mind as well. He needed to get this straight with Draco, he needed to tell Draco how he was no good for him. He needed to tell Draco that Draco's evil past was only bringing him down, and it would be better if they both split. And this he did. _

_The pain in Draco's eyes was unbearable, and Harry quickly released Draco and made his way back to the castle. He'd heard Draco's cries and had ignored him when he'd asked questions and shouted his name. _

_He'd ignored Draco completely, and tore attempted to tear him out of his heart as well. _

"_He's no good for you," he'd heard Heromione say. "He's only bringing you down, Mate. Just leave him, he probably doesn't even have feelings for you." Ron had said, and most of his friends had said the same. _

_And then there was Ginny in the doorway. _

_Her unspoken words went against what everyone else had said, and with a roll of her eyes, she'd walked away. _

"Mate…you okay?" Harry had heard Ron asked as he'd been pulled out of his deep thoughts. He hadn't responded though. He'd fear that Ron would see the streaks of tears that now flooded his face.

**OOO**

**Okay, I know this wasn't that good of a chapter, but I just had to post something. The next chapter will be better, promise. I hope you all like the story so far and stay tuned. As for me, Imma hit the saddles and lower the hat. **

**That just means I'm going to sleep. Have a nice week and God bless. **

**Oh, and anyone who can help me with psi please pm me. Thanks **


	8. The Toll

**a/n: Hey there guys! How's it been, you can actually leave that in the review. Like, tell me how your days been and so on, tell me how life's been treatin' ya. **

**Anyway, with this chapter, I hope to progress through the story and hopefully get further into the story. I really want to work on everyone's relationships. Really, I'm working on Lucius and Cissy's point of views. As well as everyone elses. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and oh, again, anyone who knows anything about psi, please pm me. I need some help. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

OOOO

Cissy quickly began to follow Lucius down the long hallway as soon as he'd excused himself. As usual, he was faster than her, though he'd been lagging due to his recent ailment.

At first, she'd had no idea why he'd left the instant after the doctor had entered Draco's room, any good parent would want to wait and see what the outcome would be, but then she'd seen Lucius' eyes. The pain held in them, and again, the guilt.

"Slow down Darling, please slow down!" Cissy shouted just as Lucius quickly cut the nearest corner.

She'd hoped to herself that he'd soon become sluggish and that she'd finally be able to catch up with him. It looked strange, two adults running through a hospital.

Finally, he'd had to lean on a wall and catch his breath, as did Narcissa. She'd slowed down and slowly made her way to the wall, and leaned against it alongside her husband. The two were both panting. Lucius had been balancing on his cane, his head down and gasping for breath. After a while, Narcissa fell to the ground, her hand over her chest and gasping for air as well.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, they two would've most likely laughed, but they could.

"Why…," Lucius began, breathing heavily, "why did you even marry me?" If Cissy hadn't been so tired, she would've yelled , but she couldn't, so she'd just pronounced her words the best she could, "Because…Lucius, because I love you, and I still do. 'For better or for worse', remember that, huh? Knowing you, you probably didn't those words through that arrogant head, but that's still a reason…a major…reason why I…married you…Lucius."

At this, he'd offered a hopeful smile and the two together slowly slid down the wall, slowly but surely regaining their breath. Cissy's eyes were closed, her head resting on Lucius' shoulder, and his head on the top of her head.

And for a while, they'd stayed there, both regaining their lost energy.

"This is my fault," Lucius began, breath and energy fully regained, "this is all my fault." "Mine as well," Cissy added, stretching out her legs "letting you get the dark mark and all. I really should've been a better wife." "Yeah, I guess so," Lucius replied then reciving a scowl from Cissy, "But_I mean, I could've been a better husband as well, and maybe a better father." "Yeah, I guess so," Narcissa sarcastically repeated as she wrapped her hands around the end of Lucius' cane.

The two played with the cane for a short moment and ignored the stares of those who'd passed by them, and then Lucius stood up. He'd extended a hand towards his wife who'd gratefully accepted it. "Shall we see what's wrong with our son?" he'd asked, receiving a smile and a nod from his wife.

OOOOO

Draco had been reluctant to let the doctor's evil little hands even come close to examining him, but with the approval of the girls, he'd finally allowed it.

"So, I'll say you're in your fourth month, eh?" the doctor said, the evil smirk still glued to his face. Draco gave a grunt and nodded before pushing the doctor's hand off of his stomach,

"So, who would you want to tell ;Harry or Your parents?" the doctor asked.

Draco had a feeling that that was coming. Telling Harry would probably be the most painful, but when he'd rethought that fact, telling his parents would be _very _hard as well. His father had already been sick enough, and taking care of an infant would be a hard thing to do. But Draco just knew that Harry couldn't find out, it would be a complete disaster.

So he'd chosen to tell his parents. He didn't want to live with them.

It wasn't that he'd hated them or didn't like them, it was that he in no way intended to put any unnecessary stress on the two. He' d loved his parents dearly and had wanted nothing but to make the rest of their lives easier.

What a great job he was doing.

With a sigh, he'd allowed the doctor to lightly press on his stomach and move to his arm where he'd uncovered the mark. The doctor had stared at it with an odd fascination. " I usually don't get to examine these on the bodies of the living," he'd said to himself, ignoring the gasp made from Draco.

"What do you mean by living?" Draco asked. "Well, there had been many former death eaters who'd suddenly come up sick with some unexplained ailment. At first, we'd thought it was a bug of some sort, but it was only affecting certain people, so that couldn't' be it, And then there was the dark mark, all of the sick patients seemed to have it, but unfortunately, they'd died soon after being admitted into the hospital."

"The ultimate loyalty," Ginny whispered from behind him. Draco gasped and looked back at her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice worried. "It means that Voldamort had put something in the dark mark, something that would prevent the host from spilling information, or going against Voldamort, my parents told me something about this," Pansy spoke, "it's a poison."

Draco felt horrible. "So it's killing me…and my baby?" Draco stated more then asked, but it seemed he'd asked for the small chance of hope.

The doctor closed his eyes and nodded, the smirk on his face replaced with sympathy. "Yes, but we could save you or your baby…you choose, preferably the baby though, it'd like to study that mark on your arm."

If Draco was in his right mind, he would've cared about the doctors horrible comment, but he was just concerned about his unborn child. If he died, then it could live on, maybe even meet Harry and they'd live together...it be better off with Harry. That thought pained Draco, it pained him a great deal. But it would be for the best, and maybe his parents would live easier without him being around.

He hadn't realized it, but he was tearing up.

"I'll die, just let my baby live, please," Draco said, tears spilling down, "I'll go tell my parents now." "No need," the doctor said, his face filled with excitement at Draco's choice, " I can go get them." Draco nodded and allowed the doctor to leave the room.

The two girls remained silent until the door was closed.

OOOO

Harry immediately sprung back to life the instant the door had opened. He'd quickly removed his glasses and wiped off any tears that stained his cheeks and quickly put them back on. The doctor walked out, an unusual smile hung about his face, a creepy smile.

"Are the parents here?" he'd asked, looking around.

Before anyone could answer, the image of the two Malfoys could be seen down the white hallway. The two quickly made their way towards the doctor, and greeted him. Harry noted that Lucius had lit up just a bit, as had Narcissa.

He'd smiled to himself at the site of those two happy. They'd deserved it.

And then the doctor pulled the two to the side. Harry couldn't hear much, but he could see their faces, Lucius and Narcissa's face. He'd felt himself stiffen with fear at the site of Narcissa crying and Lucius' face filled with shock, confusion and fear.

And then there was Blaise who'd clenched his knees tightly, fighting the urge to stand or sit down. He was shaking.

"Where's my sister!" Ron shouted as he stood up. He'd obviously taken note of the level of tension rising in the air. "Shut it Weasley!" Blaise shouted and stood up as well, "I already told you, there's nothing wrong with your sister, she's on good hands! It's Draco who's not!"

"THEN WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?" this voice belonged to Harry who hadn't even thought of it. "You should know Potter," Blaise replied with a venomous tone, "it might as well be your fault." Now all three were standing up, but Blaise had found the strength to sit down.

Ron did so as well, followed by Harry. Harry hadn't missed the looks that the older Malfoy's had shot towards him as they'd entered the hospital room, but he'd wished he had.

Now he was left to ponder with what the angry Blaise had said. Something that he'd done.

OOOO

**So, I would've finished it yesterday, but as some of you may know, it was a Holy Day of Obligation, actually the vigil, and I had to altar serve then, and I was so tired. So, I've written it today, and by the time I post it, I will be out of school for the day. Anyway, we had to walk down the street to church today in the cold Texas air. **

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter and God bless you all =) **


	9. Solution

**a.n: Firstly, I'd like to say a few things. Just saw Deathly Hallows pt. 2. Loved it. Secondly, I think that this chapter is going to be a bit hard to write, especially with Narcissa and Lucius' feelings towards Draco, the baby, and Harry. I hope I captured this moment well and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh yeah, and there's a looooong flashback. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter.**

OOOOO

Pansy and Ginny had left when Draco's parents had come in. He was now alone with the two. And without warning, Narcissa run over to her son and held him in a tight embrace Lucius took his place leaning against the wall. Her head was buried in the top of his, a stream of tears spilled from her eyes. Though Draco's face couldn't be seen, he was crying as well. It could be heard. She'd pulled him so close, refusing to let go.

From the moment she'd heard about the baby, she'd wanted her best to convince him to give it up. She'd wanted to tell him that his life was worth much more then his child's life, her grandchild's life. But when she'd heard him speak of keeping the child, she could hear the love that was evident in his voice, the same love that she'd had for him when she was faced with the same option.

_Lucius paced around the hospital waiting room. His head down and hands behind his back. He was so caught up in thought; he'd neglected to grab his cane that prevented his limp. _

_His wife, Narcissa, his reason for living, was now in the hospital, deciding whether she was strong enough to have a child or not. _

_The answer was no, but unfortunately, they'd found it out too late. She was already pregnant, three months to be exact. Out of the three Black sisters, she'd been the youngest, frailest and in health, the weakest. _

_And he'd wanted her despite what he'd heard. _

"_She'll never live long enough!" His mother had shouted at him, "You'll just be wasting your time and money. She's not even that pretty." "She won't be able to conceive a strong heir, and maybe she won't conceive at all. She's useless!" His father had shouted after his mother. _

_This had all been a result of him telling his parents about marrying a Black, Narcissa Black. "Unlike you two," he began, "I'm marrying her out of LOVE and even if we cannot conceive an heir, I'll be glad that I'm spending the rest of my life with the woman I love! We'll adopt of it pleases HER! Not you two, now anybody else, just HER!" _

_And Lucius wanted it to be like that. He'd seen how sick his small wife could be, and he'd planned to dedicate his life to taking care of her. But she'd wanted a child, she'd wanted a son. She'd grown tired of people telling her she was too sick, or that she'd die if she'd had a baby. _

_In a way, she was being selfish, but she'd also done this for Lucius too. He wouldn't see it right away though. _

_So there she was, sitting on the hospital bed, swinging her legs back and forth, listening to the continuous pacing of Lucius outside of the waiting room. She sighed as the site of his cane leaning against the wall. _

_Her husband had such a horrible limp that when he'd walked without his cane, it almost appeared he was in pain. _

_She gracefully leapt off of the bed and walked over to the cane, only to the healer's protest. _

"_Mrs. Malfoy, it's best that you_" "My husband, he'll fall if his doesn't have this," she'd interrupted the man and walked out the cane. _

_Lucius' stopped pacing and immediately turned towards his wife. Before he could speak, she'd shoved the cane at him, "You'll fall without it Luci, we would't want are child having a klutz as a father, now would we?"  
>Lucius felt a ping in his chest as she said this.<br>"So, you still want to have the child?" he asked, "the one that's practically killing you?" _

_Cissy rolled her eyes, "You seem to have no hope in me, dear. No hope whatsoever." She crossed her arms and pouted. "Cissy, you don't understand, I do not want to loose you and be stuck with the child that caused your death!" he'd shouted, causing her to shake with anger. _

"_Well, you should've seen it coming Lucius! At least have a bit of hope that I'll make it, please…" and with that, a stream of tears began to spill from Narcissa. "I'm scared Lucius, I really am, but at the same time, I'm overjoyed about it, about the baby and about the two of us being parents!" _

_Lucius fought back tears at the site of his wife crying. _

"_I'm scared too Narcissa. To lose you would be to lose myself as well, but at the same time, I guess I could be happy at the same time too. But…but it's just so hard to…" and now both were crying, not sobbing, crying and hugging each other tightly. _

_Cissy was crying because though she was scared, she'd been happy that Lucius had been happy. Lucius was crying because he was scared to lose the love of his life and be forced to live with the child that got to live instead of her. _

_But he had had faith in her, and luckily, in the end, the faith had paid off. _

_After their son, Draco, was born, Cissy had been in the hospital for a very long time. She was very very sick, but enjoyed the times when Draco was brought to her. Everyday she'd seen him; she seemed to grow brighter and healthier day by day. _

_Luckily, Andromedea had taken care of Draco __**and **__Lucius while Cissy had been away. _

_Turns out the pureblood sister couldn't stay away from her "blood traitor" sister. Naricssa deeply loved her sister, and as soon she was able, visited her and her husband. She had to do it in secret though, and Lucius had figured out when Cissy had waved a wedding invite in his face. At first, he'd pondered on arguing with her or yelling at her for associating with her sister, but his love for her had overruled him again. So, they'd ended up going, and Lucius was glad they did. _

_When Cissy had finally gotten better and was released from the hospital, Draco hardly recognized her. He'd actually thought that Andromedea had been his mother despite him calling her, "Auntie Andy." Draco had become attached to her automatically though, and was happy to see her. But it was Lucius who'd swept her off of her feet and pulled her into a tight embrace. The kiss, though, was a bonus, a bonus that Narcissa had been anticipating. _

_The two had not even been aware that their small son had been sitting on the ground, staring right at them. And to Draco from that moment on, a kiss meant true love to Draco, a love that would always be there and never waiver. _

Lucius had been leaning on the wall staring at his wife and son. Draco was like his mother, telling him to get rid of the child would do no good. And the mark, it was killing both of them, but Draco had a choice to allow him to live or the child.

And unfortunately, he'd picked the child, Potter's child. Potter's child that Potter had no idea about.

This was going to cause problems, a lot of problems. But, Lucius had reminded himself that he'd faced much worse.

And then the thought dawned him, he could save his son and his grandchild, but in no way would It be easy. It could even end as a fatality for him, but Draco would be alive to take care of his dear Cissy, and Cissy could aid Draco in watching a baby.

The only hard part he was faced with was dying knowing that Draco would probably hate him. But he'd rather that then Draco be sad or blame himself for his death.

"Draco," Lucius' spoke, walking towards the two. 

At this, Draco detached himself from his mother and leaky eyes faced those of his father. Lucius' gasped. He'd hardly ever seen Draco cry. The last time he'd seen it was when Harry had broken up with him and when he'd tried to hide it from the two.

He'd gone on about not wanting to cause the two anymore stress. Lucius had replied that they were his parents and were there for him no matter what. He'd nodded, but Lucius' was still aware that Draco had hid his feelings from them and it was almost impossible to pry them out.

At the call from his father, Draco gulped and replied with a shaky, "Y…yes father?" "You don't have to go through with this, you don't have to die," he'd stated to Cissy and Draco's horror. "Lucius!" Cissy exclaimed sharply. "Father!" Draco exclaimed as well, "how could you? You don't understand!"

Lucius gripped the upper half of his cane hard before continuing to speak, "It's Potter's son, and must I remind you, he doesn't' know. It's a bastard child, and it is most likely to bring more shame to the Malfoy family when it's taken away from you by Potter himself." At this, Draco's eyes watered again and he began to sob.

"Lucius, how could you?" this was the voice of Narcissa, who'd stood up before her husband, fist clenched in anger despite the tears that stained her cheeks. It was amazing; she was still fierce despite the sadness that hung about the room. He'd truly miss that about her.

"After everything we've gone through with him, you say such things to him? You're his FATHER, you're supposed to be HELPING him through this!" she'd shouted, even scaring Lucius.

"cogitatio socius," Lucius muttered under his breath, receiving a strange look from Narcissa.

"_Before you continue to yell," _Narcissa had heard Lucius voice in her head, "_Draco and the child shall live. I can remove the mark from his arm, therefore releasing him from the poison that is now spreading through his veins."_

Narcissa blinked at this strange occurrence, but soon recognized the spell. "_How do you plan to do so Lucius? It seems you're trying to make him feel terrible about his…situation." _

For a while, the two seemed as if they had been staring at each other, yet communicating some way. Draco had noted this, and had realized that the amount of stress in the room had decreased do to his mother's fist that was not clenched anymore and her trembling seemed to lessen. His father on the other hand, seemed different despite the cruel words he'd said to Draco. There was something about him that didn't seem right, something that had scared Draco.

"_Listen Cissy, if anything happens to me, you're to stay with Draco and aid him in caring for his child," _Lucius said. "_What do mean by that? What are you going to do Lucius?" _For a short while, the room remained silent, and then the swift movement of Lucius could be heard.

"I'll be speaking with the healer," Lucius had spoken as he'd gipped the top of his cane and began to walk out. "Lucius, wait!" Cissy said, running from behind him and tightly gripping his sleeve. As soon as she'd managed to stop him, she'd stood up on her toes as high as she could and whispered in his ear, "What exactly are you planning on doing? Why would I need to stay with Draco?"

He sighed, and said, without looking at her, "Because the curse of the dark mark is already killing me, once I take Draco's I'll be dead."

**OOOOO**

**Okay, so I know that this was rather long. I hope you all enjoyed it though, took me three days to write. Ontop of that, I've got a theology test and three theology assignments I've got to do, as well as a world geo assignment and binder, and a biology work book due. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get back to you A.S.A.P. **

**Great week, and God bless **


	10. Secrets

**A/N: so at school, we did a flash mob to , "All I Want For Christmas," by Mariah Carrey. It was really fun, but now it's to the 2 ½ weeks off of school. I'm training my mind for the New Year. Anyway, for those of you who've been wondering where Hermione is, this chapter has her in it and she becomes a key player in the story, so hope you like it. **

**Oh, yeah and sorry for any spelling mistakes because I wrote this all in one day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Narcissa pushed a loose strand of blond hair out of her sleeping husband's face. He was so peaceful, so content in his sleep, not a care in the world was display on his face. He was just peaceful. Narcissa smiled at the thought, her husband had never had time to sleep and now, after the war, he'd finally gotten it.

During the war, she'd been tempted to obliviate him and Draco as well. She knew it was a stupid idea, but perhaps with her share of the Malfoy and Black inheritance, she'd be able to get them some place far far away, some place where _they'd _be safe. "_Thinking of everyone else again, dear?" _Lucius would've said to her if she'd brought up the subject. But what could she say, she was a wife, a mother, and a woman, she came last, her family came first. And now that the war was over, she'd been paying more attention to the two than ever.

She'd made sure Lucius had taken his medicine when he was supposed to, sent him to bed early, gave him lights meals, cleaned him, and did just about everything she could to ensure his health. Draco, unfortunately, was a completely different story. Since the beginning of the war, Draco had been a completely different person. He was fragile, prone to break at the slightest touch. He'd also gotten a bit paler and thinner, just blaming it on the stress.

Still, stress was a bad thing, especially for a wizard as old as Draco, and unknowingly, to Narcissa, a pregnant wizard as old as Draco.

When she'd found out about the pregnancy, she'd connected the dots and had figured out that Draco had been pregnant during the war. That had to be hell for him, and she as his mother blamed herself.

But her thoughts had also been plagued with the thought of losing her beloved to the Dark Mark. At the mention of the idea, she'd fought hard to restrain the tears that threatened to fall, and she did so until the two left Draco's hospital room and she could be alone with Lucius. She'd cried into Lucius chest, and cried harder when he'd wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

Their marriage wasn't arranged, she'd accepted Lucius' proposal because she loved him. It wasn't for money, it wasn't for political views or bloodline, it was out of love. Something that most purebloods didn't marry for.

At this moment, she'd found herself hugging her husband who was now in a deep sleep. She'd pulled him up so that his head rested on her chest as she sat next to the bed on an old wooden chair. She'd closed her eyes and inhaled his scent the best she could, but her tears were preventing her from doing so.

OOOOO

Since the hospital stay, things had changed a lot for Draco. Firstly, he needed to be less stressed; he was very close to losing the baby. It seemed that knowledge had caused more stress as well. Secondly, steer clear of Harry, but it was almost impossible when the baby's magick was pulling him towards Harry like a magnet, and when Harry was following Draco as well.

In the end, he'd concluded that Blaise must've told Harry something out of anger. He'd decided to find out what it was later, but at the moment, he was still thinking.

Lucius was another thought that had slithered into his mind. After everything, his _father_ still proved to be the selfish insane pureblood that he'd always been. The thought hurt, it hurt a lot. All he'd wanted was his father's acceptance, but if it meant losing the only part of Harry inside of him that he'd be proud to keep, he'd just have to allow his father to disown him. Luckily though, he'd been given a spell that would prevent him from showing, so maybe he could keep it away from Harry.

So with a sigh, he'd slowly walked out of the bathroom and made his way out into the hallway and had begun preceding to the Great Hall for breakfast. He'd dreaded this more than anything. He knew that he'd receive stares and questions, a lot of both. He really didn't have to stomach for breakfast either, but Blaise _insisted _that he join them all, he'd even said Ginny would be eating with the Slytherins.

He smiled to himself; at least his friends would be there.

So with a bit more confidence, he'd begun walking faster to the Great Hall until he was close enough to see the door, and then the strangest thing happened.

It was as if she was a blur, Granger that is. She'd been covering her mouth and looking down while running at the same time and consequently slammed right into Draco's chest, and mumbled a muffled, "Sorry!" And she continued running. He'd stood still until her footsteps eventually faded, leaving him in the hallway by himself to think about what happened.

He'd thought that maybe it was all in his imagination and continued to the Great Hall.

OOOOO

Everything would've been perfect, completely perfect, if Harry wasn't following him like he was his prey and Granger wasn't missing. Why did he even care about Granger? They'd never actually had a real conversation, and the last time they did, it was about something he really didn't understand and didn't care to understand either. And to make matters worse, every time he'd looked in Granger's vacant seat, Harry's eyes locked on his, and as they did this, the magick within his abdomen flared and yearned for that of Harry's.

And then it was Pansy who'd broken his gaze this time. "Draco!" she'd said frantically, "there's blood on your chest!" At this, all heads turned towards Draco who'd stood up and surveyed himself. Harry stood up as well. "_Seriously!"_ he'd said to himself at the site of Potter standing too. The heads turned towards the Gryfindor table which gave Draco a chance to sit and attempt to make himself scarce.

For a while, all was silent, and then the Head Mistress ordered all back to their seats and Draco had silently excused himself, but then stopped. "Ginny?" he's asked, sitting back down and turning towards the stray Gryfindor. "Yes Draco?" she's asked as she'd forked around her food. He'd laughed at that, she really never did like the Hogwarts good, she'd said it was too artificial for her and that she'd rather prefer her mother's food.

"Where's Gran_Hermione? Have you seen her anytime today?" he'd silently asked. For a moment, Ginny stopped and stared, "yeah, she seemed a bit sick though. I think she has a cold." Draco nodded, thanked Ginny, and walked out of the Great Hall.

He'd put his hand on his chest and trembled at the feeling of cold blood soaking into his clothes. The last person to touch his chest was Granger, and now she wasn't at the table and Ginny was saying she was sick? Had she hurt herself or something?

"Don't stress yourself out!" he'd told himself as he'd stalked the hallways for the brunette witch, "Just see if she's okay and be done with it." And then he'd heard the eerie cough coming from a corner in the hallway.

OOOOO

**Okay, so next chapter, I'm going to try to write more about Draco's feelings and more about Lucius. Draco is going to start to get weaker and weaker the longer he bares the mark and Lucius needs to get healthy enough to conjure enough magick to renew. So now I'm off to dinner to eat a bowl of cereal. My mom didn't feel like cooking today since we've been out all day, and personally, I haven't had cereal in a while so I don't' mind. **

**Oh, and if you like Lucius mpreg, than I have a story up for it, so read that if you want to. Anyway, if anyone knows anything about the word psi or psion, pm me. I think you know what it's about. So, enough of that and all have a Merry Little Christmas, and God bless! **


	11. Same Intention

**a/n: So merry Christmas everyone. So, I'm reading all of the Harry Potter books and I've found out that there's different things, like the color of Dudly's hair. It's blond. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

He had no idea how it happened, and normally, he wouldn't want to know, but it seemed Granger had really gotten herself into deep shit.

"Granger," he'd said, carefully bending down and resting his hand on her back, "what did you do to yourself _this _time?" She'd put up her one free finger as if she was hesitating on finding out what to say, but her other hand had been covered in dark crimson, as well as most of her clothes.

"Merlin Granger, I'm taking you to the hospital wing," he'd suggested. He really needed to not stress himself out, but he couldn't help it. Granger was coughing up blood, Harry had been staring at him earlier, _and _his father was out to kill his own grandchild.

What the hell? That didn't even sound right, but it was Lucius Malfoy, nothing sounded right.

With caution, he'd lifted up a weak Hermione Granger and began to make his way to the hospital wing. Surprisingly, Granger was very light and it made things a lot easier.

Madam Pomfrey gasped at the site of Draco holding a now unconscious Hermione_. The things these children get themselves into, _she'd thought to herself as she'd scurried towards the pair and removed Hermione from Draco. He knew he shouldn't have been, but he'd become very concerned about her especially after hearing the constant mutters of Madam Pomfrey. He'd tried his best to see what was happening when she'd been placed on a bed and Madam Pomfrey standing right above her, wand in hand and muttering what seemed to be nothing but gibberish.

For a while, he' d stood there, listened and watched the dismay that was clearly evident in the school healer.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, sit down, sit down, the walk must've been _exhausting_ for you. _I've _heard of your _condition_, it's not right for you to stress yourself out like this. I can send you_" but worry had taken over Draco completely, and he'd interrupted the Madam before she could finish. "No Madam, It was nothing, she hardly weighed a pound, "he'd begun to walk over to the bed, "it's just…I wanted to know what's wrong with her…and if she'll be okay."

He'd paled as he'd viewed Hermione's ghastly features. She looked like a ghost, pale face, sunken eyes drowned in dark purple and she'd also lost a lot of weight. She'd looked horrible, what had happened to Granger?

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the girl in a while, and rumor's about her split from the Weasley had gone school wide and it simply seemed that she'd disappeared within the school, people just stopped talking about her and she'd faded away. Now here Draco was, starring in horror as he watched the "school know it all" slowly fade way right in front of him.

Madam Pomfrey had caught the distressed look in his face, and with a sigh, began to speak. "I'm sure you heard about her…split with Ronald Weasley? Well, she did it for a reason," Draco had nodded and watched as the sheets were brought up so that they'd cover Hermione's thin body. Even her uniform now looked huge on her. "You see…well…Ms. Granger has never been in the best of health, never, but for a while, she was good at hiding it up until now. The war took a toll on her, and in order to protect Ron and Harry form an "eternal depression" as she calls it, she abandoned them and became invisible. This sickness, the same one she has, it recently took one of her cousins away, but we're doing everything we can."

"It isn't enough though?" he's actually stated more than asked, "she isn't going to be living for much longer?" With teary eyes, Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "We were thinking about sending her to a muggle hospital as they might know what to do, but it turns out that they're just as clueless as us. So Ms. Granger has decided to stay and finish up her last year here at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded and put his hand on Hermione's cold forehead.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you get going to the Great Hall, I've been alerted that you're underweight," she had changed the subject, "your baby needs it." With a gasp, Draco rubbed his stomach, "I almost forgot, Madam, thank, but please alert me when she wakes." Draco didn't stay to see the look on Madam Pomfrey's face when he'd left, he'd only listened for the answer he'd wanted to hear, which he'd gotten.

OOOOO

Shortly before he'd rejoined everybody for breakfast, he'd made sure to get a clean shirt from the common room. He'd tried his best not to run, he'd been told that that may stress him out. He'd rolled his eyes although he was one of the few running through the hallway, he'd hated these restrictions he was being given. Nine months of this, that also meant nine months of hiding in shame from his father, nine months of hiding his secret from the school, and more importantly nine months of hiding this from Harry Potter, the father.

Did that means that his sons or daughter's last name would be _Potter_? The thought sickened him, Harry was easily peer pressured and he wouldn't want _his _child being like it's father. He'd have to come up with an excuse about the father, yeah, that would work. Or maybe he could tell the truth, "_Your father left me, "_ he could say. But, what he want his child to know that he was born…born of a man?

So many questions had flooded his head, he'd even considered the fact of whether he should keep his child or if it was even meant to be. But then he'd thought about being pregnant during the war, unknowingly pregnant. He'd had so many close calls with losing the baby, yet it was still alive growing inside of him, so losing it wasn't an option.

_Just steer clear of the school, Father…and Harry. _

And steering clear would've been easy had not all eyes turned towards him as he'd entered the Great Hall. He'd thought of sending out one of his smart ass remarks towards the school, but he just didn't have the stomach to do so. So instead, he'd slowly taken his seat with his fellow Slytherins (and one Gryfindor) and had began to eat. Slowly, everyone's eyes averted from him, everyone but Harry's, and he had a feeling that the events of being chased by Harry was soon to follow again.

OOOOO

Classes for Draco had gone by quickly that day, and the quicker they went, the quicker Harry was on his trail. This was getting very annoying, and he just _had_ to put a stop to it. But that mean that Harry would want to know why Draco was in the hospital. He could lie to him, but even still, he'd felt the sting of pain whenever he'd lied to Harry, more so when he'd to him in his face, and to make things worse. The baby's connection with it's Father. This connection meant that he'd be attracted to Harry as well, he'd want Harry, and this was something that he was looking to counter.

So, as he'd thought about these things, he'd hung his head low in order to hide the looks on his face. the confused and dreadful look. And for a while, he was perfect at being invisible, but everything changed when he'd felt the strong hand of Harry grip his shoulder and pull him back with a strong jerk.

OOOOO

Though it happened a lot, Narcissa hated it when she'd walk into the room where Lucius was supposed to be sleeping, and he wasn't there. This was one of those times, and instead of sleeping "soundly" in his bed, she'd found him again, balancing on his cane, staring out of his window and unto the land. "Sorry if I startled you Cissy, but I just wanted to tell you that I'll be taking a trip to Hogwarts," he'd whispered and turned towards her, "it's about Draco and the Dark Mark."

Narcissa closed her eyes tightly and forced out a nod as her husband brushed passed her. As soon as she'd thought he'd been far enough not to hear her, she'd allowed herself to cry just a bit. Anymore and she was sure that she would've been heard, but she couldn't take being away from her, it hurt to even think about it. But not it was becoming so true, she'd have to face the fact that she'd never see her husband alive again.

OOOOO

"Drink dear, drink," Madam Pomfrey had said as she'd forced cold water down Hermione's throat. Hermione tried her best to intake all of the fluid, but it was all coming to fast, so fast that the water had begun to spill from the sides of her mouth. In an attempt to help, she'd cradled her shaky fingers around the bottle of water and attempted to steady it. She'd winced as the cold glass touched her fingers, and it felt as if they'd ignited it like fire.

"No need dear, I've got it," the Madam reassured the distressed Hermione. And finally, when the cup was half empty, it had been set down on a table next to her, and Hermione had been given a handkerchief to wipe away the water that had poured from her mouth. With a deep breath, she'd asked the nurse who'd taken her in.

"Mr. Malfoy," she'd replied, writing something down on a piece of parchment. Hermione had slowly positioned herself so she could at least attempt to see what was being written, but unfortunately, she was too late and Madam Pomfrey had pushed her down for some rest.

"Just wanted to tell him thank you," she'd whispered as the Madam had left the room. With a sigh, she'd pulled the covers over her head and attempted to go to sleep, only to shoot up when she'd heard the tapping of what sounded like a cane.

"Granger," "Mr. Malfoy, "they'd both said at the same time staring each other dead in the eyes. Now was her change to ask about Draco, she could say thank you to him, "Where's Draco?" And again, both at the same time.

Then there's the awkward silence.

OOOOO

**So, I hope you all liked this chapter! It took me about three days to write and do pardon me for any mistakes of any kind. Hope you all like it, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, have a nice week. God bless! **


	12. The Mark

**A/N: enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**ooooo**

**The Mark **

From the beginning, the Malfoy family seemed to be the one thing that Hermione had loathed. In her opinion, she'd compared them, the pure bloods, to the southern states during the United States Civil War. She'd thought of the good wizards and witches, the ones that were just dandy with Muggle born, halfbloods and squibs, to be the Northern states. But then again, everyone and everything eventually changed over time.

So, obviously, this must include Lucius Malfoy.

At first glance, she DIDN'T buy it, his apparent _change _that is. But then again, she hadn't seen his face fully and she hadn't seen how much he'd deteriorated since the war. At second and full glance, she'd thought to herself, "_This man's spirit is completely broken," _and looked down to avoid his vacant eyes and ghoulish expression. And plus, he had sounded worried about Draco when he'd asked and he'd only been answered by silence.

"Ugh, you're doing nothing for me Miss Granger," he said barely above a whisper, "Why should you though?" At the last bit, it sounded more as if he was talking to himself rather than Hermione. The distress of Lucius Malfoy was completely obvious.

The way he'd walked around the room when Hermione couldn't tell him where Draco was(truthfully, she was sorting that bit out herself), or the way hit nervously balanced on his cane and rocked back and forth on his heels. It was unlikely that he'd even remembered her presence there, so with a mind flooding with questions, she'd decided to do what she did best; Ask them.

"Not that it's any of my business, but I wanted to know, how did you get into Hogwarts? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but you_" Hermione was quickly interrupted at the sound of a gasp and the quick turn of Lucius' head. Hermione quickly followed after Lucius and turned her head as well. She was very shocked to see a distraught Madam Pomfrey and a fuming Draco Malfoy. It appeared that Draco was trying his best to maintain self-control. His fist was clenched tightly, his figure slightly shaking and his chest heaving.

Lucius took a visible step back.

"What the bloody hell do you think _you're _do here? "Draco spat with pure hate in his voice.

OOOOO

Shaking off Harry was Draco's number one priority at the moment, and luckily, he'd managed to do so, but only for a while. Just as expected, Harry hadn't given up easily, even when Draco had socked him in the stomach very hard.

"Draco! Please, we just need to_" "What, if you're going to say speak, FORGET IT! We all know where that'll lead, Potter!" he was thinking of their last relationship, the one that didn't work and had ended horrible.

"Just stop, please, let me speak to you just for a bit," Harry pleaded softly, his bright green eyes glistening in the small rays of light that radiated from the windows. Draco was hesitant, but after a while, reluctantly accepted Harry's offer.

They two had slowly walked into a shadowed area of the hallway, so they could barely be seen with one another. Draco tried his best to avoid Harry's mesmerizing gaze, but the hold was just too much. He found himself staring straight into those green orbs of Harry's.

"This is a bit awkward, but I just wanted to say…sorry about the past, about everything Draco. Ever since you were admitted into the hospital, I've just been so worried about you that it's just killing me," and every single word Harry spoke was the truth, Draco could. Yet again, the famous Harry Potter was pouring his heart out to the sorry Draco Malfoy.

But as quickly as he'd locked views with Harry, he'd disconnected it. He was falling for the same puppy eyes again, and at first, he fell hard and he wasn't emotionally prepared for that one again. Harry had seemed to notice this, and winced when Draco had practically dissed him.

"_Yeah right,"_ he'd heard Draco silently hiss under his breath. Harry blinked, "Excuse me?" "I said, "Yeah Right," Potter, like I'm actually going to fall for that one again. So just leave me ALONE!" and with this, Draco attempted to walk out of the shadow and continue to whatever class he may be late for, but as he did so, he'd felt his wrist being gripped tightly and he was pulled back into the shadow, quickly turned around and kissed passionately by Harry Potter.

At first, he'd allowed the sequence to register inside of his mind, and then with a clenched fist, he'd connected it with Harry's jaw so hard that has glasses had skidded across the floor. At this, Draco ran for the glasses, put them in his pocket and left a nearly blind Harry yelling out insane things to anyone who passed by. With sigh of annoyance, Draco walked over to Harry and pushed him back into the shadows.

"_Listen Potter," _Draco hissed into Harry's ear, "_When I give you back your glasses, not a WORD of this to anyone or thing, understand! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" _ Draco pressed the glasses onto Harry and walked away, not caring whether he'd caught them or not. He'd planned to act like a normal wizard boy for the remainder of the day, but with stares of students all directed towards him going around and having to run away from Harry, things were going horrible.

There were some good things that lingered on his mind though; his unborn child, Hermione, his real friends, and his mother. His father on the other hand he'd wanted to stay as far away from him as he could. Seriously, the man was beginning to scare him…again.

He was now finishing his day with Potions which was unfortunately taught by a new teacher rather than his late godfather. On some days, he'd really needed Severus, and he really did count this day as one of them. So many strange things had been happening, so many thing that he hadn't expected, and it was all happening too fast. He'd brought a hand to his stomach as he'd felt a sting of sharp pain. He'd forgotten that this child wasn't like a normal growing baby, it actually responded to his emotions and his stress had almost killed it. So with a sigh, he'd recollected himself and begun to put the ingredients inside of a cauldron in front of him and idly began to mix. At least this was one thing that made him feel better.

"Hey, pass me the caterpillar," a voice called from beside Draco. With a gasp, he turned to meet the concerned eyes of Blaise staring deeply into his. "Oh, Blaise," he replied with relief, "I thought you were…Harry." Blaise looked confused, but then nodded, "Potter he's been looking everywhere for you, even came asking a group of Slytherins. Pansy and I had to run all around the school just to shake him off, he's been after Ginny as well."

Again, if the situation weren't so dire, Draco would've found the courage to laugh, but he just couldn't. Poor Blaise and Pansy, and sweet Ginny, she had had to have it worse than the other two, she was a Gryffindor. He'd felt horrible for dragging them all into this mess, but was thankful that they actually stood loyal by his side.

Draco passed the can of live caterpillars to Blaise and expected to continue the rest of Potions silently and eventually go to bed, but that too was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey walking into the room, whispering something to the teacher, and Draco leaving the classroom. He couldn't fight the urge to smile at the knowledge of seeing Hermione. Of course, they hadn't really every liked each other and he'd seriously hurt her feelings by calling her "mudblood" but he'd hoped to change that with her as well. Maybe they could be friends.

And so without further ado, he'd followed Madam Pomfrey into the hospital wing and froze at the sight of his deranged father talking to a confused, very confused Hermione. It didn't appear the Hermione feared Lucius though, it just seemed that she was…cautious of him. They hadn't noticed anything until Madam Pomfrey had gasped behind Draco.

He'd been fighting the urge to do _something _to his father, something that would hurt him. He'd just realized that he was shaking, and he was shaking bad. For a while, Hermione and Lucius just stared at the two and then Draco spoke with such hate towards his father.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're do here?" were the only things he could think of and smirked once he'd seen Lucius step back. "Yes, that's right father, I didn't even think they allowed you into the walls," Draco had said, advancing towards Lucius. Before he could say anything else though, it was Madam Pomfrey who spoke, "Lucius Malfoy, what on earth are you doing here, at Hogwarts, I thought that the Ministry_" "Not to be rude Madam, but I believe that he's gotten permission from Professor McGonagall, otherwise, he wouldn't be here, the strong charms would've prevented an enemy to apparate," Hermione had spoken this time, her nerve as high as usual.

At least she was doing okay, or it appeared that way.

Lucius managed to give a small smile as Hermione had finished talking; she returned it as well. "Madam, if I may, "Lucius began, "Ms. Granger is correct, I informed the school of my arrival and the head mistress made it possible for me to…apparete into the medical ward to talk to you, Madam. If you allow it." Draco wanted to protest, but before he could, Madam Pomfrey had reluctantly agreed and followed Lucius outside where the two could talk.

Now Draco was left in the room with Hermione.

"I don't understand, how could you cover for him?" Draco had asked, trying his best not to stress himself out too much. With a sigh, Hermione looked up at him, "Because, Draco, everyone deserves a second chance, and he was very concerned about_" "_Seemed _concerned Granger, I highly doubt that he actually was," Draco continued, "you don't _know _him like _ I _ do." "Maybe that was before the war, but you didn't hear how_," but before she could finish pleading on the behalf of Lucius, Draco had already interrupted out of pure anger.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF A HORRIBLE PERSON HE IS! HE'LL TRICK YOU JUST LIKE HE TRICKED ME!" Hermione jumped a bit at the fuming Draco. She was still trying to find out a retort, but Draco could've been right. If only he'd seen the desperateness and despair in Lucius' eyes. "Why do you even care Granger? You honestly have no idea what's going on," Draco managed, attempting to drain all aggression out of his voice.

"Because," Hermione said, laying back down on the bed, "It's not a good feeling to be alone and have everyone hate you. It's even worse for them to hate you when they don't know the truth and hate you more because of it!" And with that, Hermione pulled the sheets over her head leaving the bewildered Malfoy to ponder upon what she'd just said.

OOOOO

Madam Pomfrey was a good witch, therefore, it was only natural that she was forced to face dark witches and wizards and to her they'd all been the same. Well, that was until she'd actually met Mr. Lucius Malfoy. To Lucius, he'd messed up in his son's life every way possible, and it seemed that the only way to fix it would be to sacrifice himself for his son and grandchild.

Poppy was well aware of the procedure and knew what the outcome would be and she'd known how painful it could be. During the first war, they'd used it before, but forcefully. And If used correctly, the power of the dark mark could do wondrous things.

"So, when can I take Draco's mark? When would be a good time?" Lucius had wearily asked and Madam Pomfrey had noticed him leaning on the door. It seemed that any chance of him surviving the ordeal was slim, very slim, yet he still wanted to go on with it.

"As strange as it may seem," she'd said, "you need to wait for the child to grow just a bit more before you can actually take his Dark Mark until then, I'll be watching him Lucius…and then I'll call you when it's time. You look like you need some rest anyway; go home to your wife." Lucius hesitated, but when given a genuine and heartfelt smile from Poppy, he'd nodded and appareted back to his manor.

OOOOO

Horrible wasn't even the word Harry would use to describe how he felt. The torment he'd gone through seeing the look in Draco's eyes had caused him true despair. He'd been trying his best to fall asleep and shake off this horrible feeling, but nothing was working. Maybe It was the fact that it was early and that everyone was probably at the feast by now. Going to sleep earlier seemed to be the only way he'd be able to dodge Draco, but it was _so bloody_ hard! He had no idea what it was, but if almost felt as if something was pulling him to Draco, something strong. It was a powerful magick that he couldn't even explain. Maybe his adventures hadn't yet ceased! Maybe all he had to do was to kindly comfort Draco without scaring him.

"Yes Harry!" he'd told himself closing his eyes and attempting to sleep again, "next time you feel this strange presence, follow it!

**OOOOO**

**Okay, so the ending may have been a bit cheesy. Hope you liked the overall chapter though. I'll update ASAP, but I've still got school & psionics to worry about. When I update next though, the writing should be better and plus the story should move on a bit. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Oh, and I'm reading the Goblet of Fire, what a loooooong book, but I still love it! Have a nice week and God bless!**


	13. Important Announcement READ

**This isn't a chapter, it's an announcement. READ IT: **

**Hello my dear reader's. How nice to meet you. For those of you who know about it, there's this new bill coming out known as S.O.P.A or in other words, the Stop Online Privacy Act. Why am I posting this as in authors note? Because, for those of you who live in America, if the bill passes, their aint gonna be any more of this right here, S.O.P.A will take it down the archives. There are ways you can help though. Here are some articles that can help:**

http :/ / www . computerworld . com / s / article / 9223496 / Protests _ against _ SOPA _ PIPA _ go _viral

http : / / www . sdcitybeat . com / sandiego / article – 10012 – pipa – is – the – new – sopa . html

**So, I spaced those above, you'll just have to use back space to actually access the websites. And now finally, facebook and google+ pages: **

https : / / plus . google . com / 110717292631787068538 / posts

https : / / www . facebook . com / H . R . 3261

**and those are spaced out as well. I don't see where the government get's off with this. They're going against the Bill of Rights. The freaking Bill of Rights**

https : / / plus . google . com / 117604887745850959716 / posts

**again, spaced out. This helps the cause as well. So, let's all hope this doesn't get passed. You'll find tons of info on the links, for now, let's have our fingers crossed and God bless. **


	14. Under the Cloak Again

**a/n: so, I realy want you guys to check out my new story, it's called, "The Green Eyed Wonders". Just so you all know, it has some material in it that may not be sutable for some viewers, so, just check that out if you would. I also want to say thanks for all of you who've favorite this, added it to your alerts, and reviewed it. That really makes me happy and lets me know someone is reading, so, thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

OOOOO

Despite their previous encounter, Draco had usually spent his free time in the hospital wing with Hermione. Usually, she said nothing, her nose was _always_ in a book of some sort, a different one every day. But, whenever he'd begin to speak, she'd always reply, full hearted and honest answers. She excited him with stories about her adventures with Ron and Harry, told him about muggle things, told him stories she'd been told, and when he'd felt like torturing himself, she'd told him about Harry. Of course, these conversations were usually spaced out, due to the fact that her nose was usually in a book of some sort.

Today, though, was a bit different. He'd actually planned on telling her his secret. It had been about a week and a half since the incident with Lucius, and as mentioned above, they'd slowly started forming some sort of relationship. And plus, Madam Pomfrey had said she'd be able to attend class soon, so this was one of the only opportunities he had alone with her.

Now was a perfect time. He'd already alerted his friends (Blaise, Pansy and Ginny) of what he was going to do. The two Slytherin's looked at him wearily, but Ginny pitied Hermione and said she was a very trustworthy and helpful girl. Adjusting himself in the chair closet to her , he'd looked around the infirmary as Hermione sat up in her hospital bed, and carelessly flipped another page of her large muggle book, titled, "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" He knew she was very engrossed into the book, he could see her pupils flair with excitement.

Then, reluctantly, he'd cleared his throat.

Bright brown excited eyes turned towards the nervous ones of Draco's. "Is something wrong Draco?" Hermione asked with a hint of caution in her voice, slowly putting her book on her lap, "You look really nervous." And nervous he was. He was biting his lip and nervously twiddling his fingers. "Yeah, there's something that I really have to tell you," he managed, his voice quivering just a bit. She tilted her head indicating that she was interested and listening. "Yes Draco," she urged on, "I'm listening." "Okay," he managed, "but you mustn't ask questions until the very end." She nodded and turned fully towards him.

With a sigh, he'd said what he said before he could even think of stopping himself, "I'm pregnant with Harry Potter's child."

OOOOO

It had been well over a week since the whole kissing accident, and Harry could still taste the sweet taste of Draco's lips on his. He'd done everything he could to eliminate the taste, even asked for his best friend, Ron's advice. "Just eat some Dragon balls," Ron had said, clearly not wanting to hear any more of the story. When he approached Ginny, she'd looked up at him nervously, and before he could say anything, she'd shouted, "I don't know anything! Don't ask me!" which caused a good number of fifth years to stare. Clearly realizing what she'd done, Ginny spun on her heal and darted down the hallway, her mess of red hair like a fire behind her.

She was on his suspicion list now, defiantly, and two others were soon to join.

He'd found the next two while walking to the library to pick up a book for Ron. He'd seen Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson both sitting in a corner, backs turned to the majority of students, both deeply into whatever they were reading. He'd also heard quick and silent whispers, and occasionally one of them would turn and look back, and when they saw him, the two tensed. The whispers increased but then suddenly came to a halt as they both looked back and stared right at Harry.

Now this was just weird for him. He'd decided to slowly make his way towards the two, and only stopped when they'd turned and stared.

"Yes Potter?" Blaise asked, hiding a rather large book behind him. "OH, nothing," Harry replied, edging a bit to see the book, "just picking up a book for Ron." Blaise nodded and beckoned a stiff Pansy to walk in front of him. Slowly she did, and was then followed by Blaise. As soon as the two were infront of Harry, just as Ginny had done, they'd taken off, not even actually checking the book out. Harry had gasped when he'd caught a glimpse of the title.

It had read, _Wizarding Pregnancies, _and had decided it would be in his best interest to see what the two had been up to. Besides, his inner hero craved for more adventure. So, quickly, he'd retrieved his cloak and his map, and silently chanted, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and located Blaise and Pansy's name the instant he'd muttered it, as well as Ginny, who was approaching the couple. Quickly and quietly, he'd tracked them down, even bumping into Ron and pulling him under the cloak. (who should've been in the common room.)

"Brings back memories, huh?" Ron silently asked as they'd neared the hospital wing. Harry didn't feel like answering at the moment, and had only concentrated on silently getting into the wing. Harry gasped at the sight of Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Pansy all in the room, as well as Ron. "Is this the right book Hermione?" Blaise asked, putting the book on Hermione's lap. "Yeah," she said, "this should help us out a lot." "Are you saying she dumped me and got pregnant by Mal_" but before Ron could finish, Harry had shushed him and continued listening for more information.

"I bumped into Harry," Ginny said, looking at her feet, "he was talking about you." Draco had only rolled his eyes and placed a shaky hand to his stomach. "He pisses me off! He…he made me feel whole, broke my heart, and left me with his…with this brat growing inside of me! Now I'm pregnant with his…" Draco continued his rant while Harry stared wide eyed.

"Mate," he'd heard Ron whisper behind him, shock in his voice "you're a dad-to- be and the mommy doesn't even like you…You piss him off."

**OOOOO**

**Okay, so, now Harry knows, he finally knows, as Ron. You see, I really like the Weasley's, all of them. Well, Percy, or Weatherbe (as crouch calls him) can be a bit annoying. But other than that, I really do like them all. Can't wait to see your feedback from this, and sorry it was so short! Again, check out, "Green Eyed Wonders"! Until next week, God bless!**


	15. Ever Growing List

**a/n: thanks for the reviews! They were all so funny! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's so short.  
>disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. <strong>

OOOOO

This had ended up on "the" list. To be precise, his personal list, Harry's personal list. Firstly, the famous line, "You're a wizard, Harry" of course made number one, followed by "He-Who-Must-Not-be Named", yeah, that crap, and now, "I'm pregnant with his child.."

If the situation weren't so dire, Harry would've turned around and argued with Ron, but Ron was right. As Draco's rant continued, it only got worse. Not only had the site of Harry pissed him off, he hated Harry, and he'd hated him with the passion. Many times he'd fought the urge to break free from the safety of the invisibility cloak and confess his concern and possible love for Draco, but it almost seemed a bit too scary.

"Mate…what are you going to do?" Ron whispered again from behind Harry. But Harry couldn't even answer. He was too tense to, and straining his ears in the small hope that he'd hear something good about himself. But no, Draco continued, and when he'd finally finished, Harry had given Ron a signal that basically said, "Let's get the hell outta here" and they did, or at least tried to. And it would've been fine had Ron only tied his shoes which would've prevented him from tripping, therefore preventing Harry from falling over him and the invisibility cloak being thrown some random place. Luckily, Harry clutched the map as hard as he could.

But at least they were halfway out, therefore, they couldn't be seen fully. It wasn't until Ron had managed to get the cloak, throw it over Harry, and run out, along with Harry at his side, that Harry had no idea where he was going. Or more like, he couldn't see where he was going. Then a sudden horror struck him. His embarrassing bifocals, his glasses, had been thrown somewhere when he'd fallen! They knew he was there, they knew he was eavesdropping, and they knew he knew of the baby.

But, maybe, just maybe, this could work out for the good. Besides, who said Harry didn't want to be a father.

OOOOO

Lucius was very disheartened to find his wife asleep on the bedroom floor with puffy eyes and dried tear streaks on her face. Slowly and silently, he'd bend down and picked her up, then carefully put her on their bed. As he stared at her, he couldn't help but think that she truly was a work of art, truly. He'd surely miss her, but at least Draco would be there to watch her.

He was so grateful that Poppy had sided with him, besides, was it not his fault that Draco was a Death Eater? He was so naïve when he was young, and bam, his son ended up forcefully following his footsteps and therefore getting the mark, the Dark Mark. That was a poison to the soul Lucius had known all too well. The pain and agony it could inflict upon one, the memories it held, the miracles it could perform at the expense of the user. Lucius held his arm up to him and rolled down his many sleeves. Though a bit faded, he could still clearly see the skull and the snake, both still and awaiting the return of a master that would never come. Countless times he'd been tempted to burn his arm just to get it off, or even scape it off if possible, but he couldn't. Because, just as he'd observed, it was a poison, and poison's rarely went away.

OOOOO

Though Draco was certain that Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Hermione and him were secure in the room, he couldn't help but to feel the eyes of the uninvited on him. He'd even thought he'd heard whispering. But he dismissed it, who would it be anyway? So with that, he'd continued to talk and felt as if a burden had been removed after he'd vented, but that feeling soon came back at the sound of a heavy "thud" and the scrambling of feet. They all jumped, but it was the able bodied Gryffindor who bolted towards the exit of the hospital wing once she'd heard the noise. Hermione attempted to make her way out of bed, but Draco gave her a look that said it was way too dangerous with her health problems.

"Anyone here?" Ginny asked, looking around the area. When there was not a single answer, she'd come back. "So, we're all just going crazy I suppose?" Blaise asked, "I mean, you all heard it, right?" Everyone agreed. "Well," Draco began, walking towards the area, "it looks clear, I don't see_" and he stopped suddenly as a loud "crunch" echoed through the corridors. Gulping, Draco moved his foot up and stared at the object he had crushed.

"Oh God…" he whispered to himself as he'd bent down and picked up the object, "these are Harry's ugly glasses."

**OOOOO**

**So, I know this chapter was short, but you still got a lot out of it. Harry and Ron will probably try to lay low for a while, mostly Harry though. Hope you enjoyed it, and please do read and review. Also, review my other story, "The Green Eyed Wonders" Pretty PLEEEEAAASE! I'm working hard on that one. Anyway, have a nice week and God bless. **


	16. Swallow Your Pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

When Draco walked through the Great Hall, he had other stares to avoid then just those of the relatives of fallen war victims and heroes; he had Harry's face to avoid as well. But, Harry would want his glasses back, the glasses that had been currently shoved into the left pocket of Draco's pants. Every once in a while, he'd run his fingers over the smooth edges, and ignore the constant jolts of magic that was given off from the baby.

It was hard for Draco though, to ignore Harry, but he just couldn't be hurt anymore, it would be too much to bare.

Blaise and Pansy were already at the Slytherin table as Draco took his seat. Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione seemed to look a lot healthier and happier sitting next to Ginny, and Luna, who had decided to come over. Ron would cast glances at Hermione, and quickly looked the other way when she'd turned towards him. Harry, on the other hand, looked the worse. His head was on the table, therefore, he couldn't see his face, and he only saw the constant shaking of Harry that the rest seemed to ignore.

Had something happened to him? Was he sick?

There was another jolt in his stomach, and it felt as if something was panicking. _His_ baby was panicking, it was worried about Harry. Was he upset because he couldn't see? Maybe he had a headache? Draco panicked as Harry continued to shake uncontrollably, and without thinking, he sprung up, causing a few students to stare and gasp.

He didn't care though, he just wanted Harry's headache to go away despite the person he was. Besides, maybe, just maybe, he could forgive Harry, everyone deserved a second chance.

The Gryffindor's all stared and stopped talking, apparently looking at Draco as if he were some type of poison. He hadn't had the nerve to deal with them, he just needed Harry to stop shaking, and Harry was the only one who hadn't noticed him.

"Harry," he said sternly as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't_" Ron had said, averting his gaze from Hermione to Draco, but, it was too late.

Steady streams poured from the sparkling green eyes in front of Draco. "W-who is i-it?" Harry hiccupped, squinting his eyes to stare at the person in front of him, "what do you want."

Draco was almost to his knees, but thankfully, the bench was there to prevent him from falling. He stared at Harry, shocked and it felt as if a piece of his heart had died. He hated to see Harry cry.

"Harry," he began, in a soft whisper, "don't cry, please don't cry."

_What am I doing? _ His mind screamed at him, _he hurt you! Why do you want to go back to him? _"Because," Draco told himself, "he gave me a second chance as well. Swallow up your pride Malfoy and just call him!"

"Harry!" Draco commanded, and Harry sniffed one last time and stared up at him. "D-D-draco?" Harry asked, still hiccupping.

"Who else Scar head?" Draco asked, pulling the glasses out of his pocket, "put this on and wipe your face. I don't think my baby will want a father who's constantly crying."

OOOOO

So first, it was Michael Jackson, then Etta James, and now Whitney Houston. Three great singers, but Etta was really sick, God bless her soul. Michael's doctor killed him, I can't really understand that. Now Whitney? I really hope she didn't kill herself accidently because of the drugs because I really did look up to her.

Anyway, sorry for such a short chapter, I've been working on other things and it's harder and harder to update. Hope you enjoyed it, God bless!


	17. Looking Towards the Future

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Progress was _slow. _After actually somewhat getting in a friendly sort of relationship, Draco allowed Harry to follow him when he could, allow him to speak to him, but never allowed him to touch any other area that wasn't his stomach. If Harry had wanted to touch Draco's face, or even grasp his hand (which he had tried unsuccessfully) he was asking for a punch square in the jaw, or a bloody broken nose.

So, yes, it was safe to say, progression was anything but fast.

It had at least been a month since the great hall incident, and Draco, though defiantly pregnant, was still as thin as usual. Harry was actually taking the news of being a father better than Draco had expected, and was taking the news of not being able to touch Draco very sadly.

"Please," Harry begged again, " I can't feel anything yet. Why can't I just walk with you? We… could go out eating and stuff like that." It was a nice Saturday afternoon, and Draco had planned to go into the steadily rebuilding courtyard by himself, bask in the sun, and plan for the future ahead of him. That was until a messy haired shadow stood before him, therefore blocking his sun.

"Harry," Draco said, sounding terrible annoyed, "please. Can you just leave me alone, by myself?"

"But," Harry taking a seat on the ground near Draco, "technically you're not alone. I mean," he put his hand on Draco's flat stomach, "you've got _someone _growing inside of you, so, technically, I'd be taking two people out to eat."

Draco gave Harry a look that basically said it all.

"Please Draco! Just consider it, I'd take you to a nice place and buy you whatever you wanted! I'd buy you how much you wanted, and then afterwards, we could_" Harry was quickly cut off by Draco, who was now sitting up, eyes closed and frowning.

"You really want to get in my pants again, don't you? Well, Harry, I'll tell you that this time I won't be so dumb, and _" with a harsh movement, Draco's arm reached to his left one where the Dark Mark resided. An in instant, there was such a sharp pain in his arm, not the burning of a summoning, but, another pain. And this pain was now spreading like fire towards his abdomen where his unborn child was still forming. 

"Draco?" Harry asked, very concerned, "Draco, are you okay?"

But Draco couldn't answer. The pain was too excruciating. He tried to stand up, but the pain restrained him from doing so, therefore, resulting in him falling on the ground, his hand tightly grasped to his stomach.

_Not this again! _ He thought to himself, as the color around him faded, the voices grew softer, and the screaming of Harry dulled.

By the smell of the sheets, he could tell his was still in Hogwarts. With a grunt, he sat up, and was surprised to see his Father, who was sitting on a bench next to the bed, reading what appeared to be the Daily Prophet. And Harry, who's hand were grasping his knees so hard that his knuckles were white, and staring dead at Lucius who was paying very little attention to him.

"Potter, I advise you to loosen your grip on your knees, for I fear that with the loss of blood, you'll have to cut off your fingers," and as he said this, Harry averted his gaze, "it's not like I'm going to hurt him."

Draco was shocked to see his father and his…friend in the same room, one calm and one hanging off of his seat.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked as dryly as possible, looking towards Lucius. "No reason," he said, folding the newspaper and putting it into his life, "I advise you to watch yourself, Draco."

Draco wanted to retort, and by the looks of it, Harry wanted to as well, but Madam Pomfrey walked in, casting a smile to Lucius and a concerned look towards Harry.

"You're hands, dear. Let go of your knees," she instructed, walking over to Draco and gripping his arm.

"If my sources are correct," she looked towards Harry, "a pain seemed to start inside of your arm and then towards your abdomen?"

Draco nodded, looking towards Harry with astonishment and gratitude, but then towards his father with anger and fury. Lucius seemed not to stir at all, and was looking Draco in the eye.

"Why is he here?" Draco asked Madam Pomfrey, still looking at Lucius.

"Because, he's your father," Poppy said, not wanting spill any hints about Lucius basically sacrificing himself for his son and grandchild, "and your mother's," the image of a crying Narcissa flashed before her eyes, "is…um_"

"Sick," Lucius calmly filled in, "sick. She should be better with bed rest though." And with this, Lucius tucked the paper under his arm and walked out of the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey casting a look behind him.

"I'll be back shortly, Draco," she said, and quickly walked out towards Lucius.

She wasn't surprised to see Lucius leaning on the wall, eyes closed, can gripped tightly in hand. "What's wrong Lucius?" she asked silently, walking towards him, "is it Draco?"

"Partly, and then, my wife," he said sadly, "I'll hate to leave her behind, poor thing. She can hardly…she can hardly function without me…Anyway, how is Draco?"

She took note of how quickly he changed the subject.

"It's just certain effects of the Dark Mark. They're really taking a toll on him, but luckily, his body should be able to protect the baby until you'll be stepping in," Madam Pomfrey said, and was surprised to see Lucius in a dreamlike state.

"What do you think the child will look like when it's born?" Lucius' voice was now filled with wonder and excitement, rather than sadness, "maybe hit will have brilliant eyes like Harry, despite the cold ones like the Malfoys, or maybe even soft one's like Cissy's."

Poppy didn't know if she should be saddened of happy because of the way Lucius was talking, therefore, she thought that if this brought tears to her eyes, what was it to do to Narcissa?

OOOOO

Hermione was over joyed when given the news she's be healthy enough to actually stay out of the infirmary that weekend, and even more overjoyed when Ron had offered to spend it with her. Finding out about her sickness had been a major blow to him, and didn't accept the fact that she was dying, and acted as if he had every last day with her. Which, in her case was an excellent thing.

OOOOO

**So, I got back from camping. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Hope you like this chapter, review and God bless. **


	18. Help

**a/n: I'm curious, and I've been asking, but which is better, Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. Anyway, expect a surprise for this chapter; it's not too good either. Thanks for 100 reviews guys! I'm glad you've liked it this far.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter. **

It was Sunday, and all students would be resting early in order to prepare for the next day, Monday. Ron had stayed the morning in the library with Hermione in order for her to catch up in school. It was evident that at the same time she battled her disease, she was working hard to stay awake and not pass out.

"Maybe we should take a rest," Ron offered, taking note of Hermione's foggy eyes.

"No," she said, coming back, "I'm okay, just a bit…you know…tired."

Ron nodded, but didn't buy it for one second. Still, he continued to sit by Hermione and watch as she poured through books and filled her papers with writing.

"Besides, I'll be done in a little bit," she said, waving him off, "you can go catch breakfast."

Ron shook his head despite his stomach's growling, "No, oh no, I want stay down here with you."

"I can hear your stomach growling Ronald, go get something to eat and I'll follow you up," she instructed, "I know you're hungry."

Ron couldn't lie, he was starving, but it just felt wrong to leave Hermione. But she wouldn't let him stay. Once again, she waved him off, and he walked out of the library with heavy feet, head down and frowning. Why had he allowed his hunger to get the best of him?

But, perhaps, that what Hermione wanted. She knew him best anyway.

"Promise I'll be back later!" he shouted, instantly regretting it as Madam Pince rounded the corner and rudely escorted him out.

OOOOO

The lingering presence of Lucius really stated to bother Draco, and Harry as well. It had been a day since Draco had left the hospital, and still, Madam Pomfrey as blunt about what was wrong with him, all she'd said was that his baby would be okay and to ignore his father's presence.

The two sat in the Great Hall, Draco's arm around his stomach and Harry's elbows on the table, staring at the bowl of breakfast in front of him. They two had no intention of eating, obviously. Draco would just throw it up and Harry just wasn't that hungry. Blaise and Pansy had been eating like pigs beside them, as had Ginny and the rest of the Grfyndors, well, all except Ron. He was eating, but not fast like the rest of his friends.

"Hermione," Draco indicated Ron's source of anguish, "she's not with him."

Harry had finally taken notice of this and felt a bit guilty as he did. Hermione, one of his best friends, had sacrificed her relationship just to escape the torment her friends would face had they found out. And despite her efforts, they actually had.

He continued to stare at his food, eventually putting a spoon in his cold dish and stopping at the halfway point. He just wasn't hungry, something didn't feel right. He looked around to search for the source of his anxiety, whether it be a person, a thing, anything. He just needed to find it, and desperately.

"Harry," a voice called out, snapping him back into reality, "You're eyeing this place like a vulture."

"Sorry Draco," Harry said, slowly returning his head to his bowl, eyes still up, "I just thought…"

"I'm going to the restroom," Draco said suddenly, standing up and adjusting his vest a little.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, standing up to level with Draco, "Do you need me to go with you?"

Draco let out a melodic laughter, and once again, wrapped his arm around his stomach, "No Harry, I'm not a porcelain doll!," he teased, "you stay here and either finish your meal or go talk to Ron."

Harry was tense as Draco pushed him down by the top of his head. He continued to eye Draco even when he left. Just the thing I need, Harry thought to himself as the feeling of anxiety grew. With a heavy stomach, he stiffly moved his way over towards Ron and took a seat in what would be Hermione's.

The tired ginger turned towards him. "I really haven't been able to sleep," he began, taking small bites of his food, "she always tells me about how much the other girls like me, tells me how I should start hanging around them."

Harry sighed; her death really was going to happen.

"She only wants what's best for you," Harry said sadly, "she knows what's coming."

"Well, Im not ready to move on," Ron said, his voiced strained and dry. Harry looked away, he knew Ron wouldn't appreciate it too much of Harry stared. This had been one of the only times he'd seen Ron actually cry, and sadly, with this feeling of anxiety and the upcoming loss of a close friend, Harry could hardly prevent his tears either.

Everyone was happy, the war was over, laughter was out and about, but people were still dead, people were still dying. Harry didn't see himself as a hero, because he could save the whole world, but he couldn't save his own friend.

OOOOO

Draco had wanted to go to the restroom, but not for the reason everyone else usually went. He wanted to meet an old friend.

He took the long way because it made him reflect on what the war had done to the castle. Still, some parts were damaged, but over time, it would be full again, full without him and without a house of prejudice. The very thought of it made him happy, for the end of Slytherin House. At first, it sounded crazy, but, what good did the house do anyway? It was a blind fold to reality, and he found out the hard way.

_._

He turned around quickly, wand drawn towards the darkness of the hallway. Was someone following him? Quickly casting a lumos, he searched through the dark corners and when finally he was sure of his safety, he put his wand away, and resumed his detour to the restroom.

_._

There it was again, and this time much closer. Draco's wand was drawn once more, and a lumos maxima was casted. All in all, there was nothing, but then he'd looked again. The protection charms that coated Hogwarts had not been fully restored, therefore anyone could've been…

"Grab him!" he heard someone shout, and he quickly cast the stunning spell at his enemy. He hadn't even looked back to see who it was, all he knew for sure was the he was being chased. He ran faster and faster, his hand coming to his stomach as an effort to comfort the probably terrified child.

He threw another stunning curse behind him, and smiled when he heard the grunt of its victim. But by the sound of it, two more people had been chasing him. He just needed to get the restroom and take on the other two there. The plan was risky, but if done correctly, could turn out correctly.

And then his left arm erupted in pain.

He wasn't too far from the restroom, but by his position at the moment, there was no getting to it. Quickly, despite the pain, he cast a Glamour Charm on his stomach to hide the bump.

He was on the floor now, his hand, now free of his wand, went directly towards his left arm and grabbed it tightly, and the pain was excruciating. But fate just had to be worse.

With the strength of a rhino, he was seized by his left arm and pushed against a wall, his neck pinned and eyes wide open.

The boy who had him was Ravenclaw, unraveled, dirty blond shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes and tan skin. He had a sinister smile on his face as he pressed Draco harder onto the wall and eyed the Dark Mark.

"Caused my family a lot of pain you know," he began, indicating with a head jerk for his friend to come join him. This one looked far more dangerous than the first one, and he was indeed a Slytherin that Draco had seen before, though younger than him, he stroked as much fear into the hearts of Hogwarts children as Greyback did.

His red hair was cut short and his muscular face gave him the appearance of a business like man. His uniform was need, blazer on, shirt tucked; certainly better looking than the dirty blond, yet he worse a malicious smile.

"But, my buddy and here agreed that it caused you pain as well," the red head began to fumble inside of his pocket as the blond spoke, "so, we'll just remove it for you."

Out of his pocket, the redhead pulled out dagger the size of a small quill, specially made for scrapping.

"And don't try to scream, "he began, "no one can help you or hear you."

And the blade was brought to his exposed arm.

OOOOO

Though she'd never had too much of a good friendship with Myrtle during her younger years, the two had formed an extraordinary bound towards the end of Hermione's sixth year. She and Myrtle could talk for hours about death, school, and boys, anything! She absolutely loved being around her friend, and found that as one of the only comforts of dying, she'd be able to spend _a lot _more time with Myrtle.

But Myrtle would always doubt she'd die.

"_You're Harry's friend. He's The Boy Who Lived, I'm sure you'll find something out,"_ and Hermione had tried to believe this, but it was impossible and only made her sad. And now they knew.

She grunted as she'd made her way to the abandoned hall. At least she could vent and not one living soul could hear her. She just wanted to be alone.

That was until she heard the blood curdling screaming coming from just ahead of her.

OOOOO

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for those of you who've stayed with me this long time. Sorry for any spelling errors or any other errors, I'm in a hurry. Oh, and for those of you who are Narutards, if you would be so willing, I want to know if you can send me any Tobirama yaio fanfiction links. Besides the point, have a nice week and God bless! **


	19. Away

**a/n: You asked for it and here it is, the latest and newest chapter! Be warned, it is sad. Also, I'm doing a new story with Draco and Astoria. Basically, what happens is the two loose custody of Scorpios because Draco hurts him. But, surprisingly, Draco has no idea what he did and doesn't remember anything, but he's still sent to Azkaban anyway. Astoria manages to get him out, but when she does, something happens. He does not remember who he is, and is steadily losing his magic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

OOOOO

Hermione stood frozen as the screams grew louder and louder. She needed to get help, but this person wasn't just scared, this person was being hurt. What if it was too late? _Using your magic won't be wise_, a voice echoed inside of her head, but she had no choice. Her hero complex kicked in and took control of her. Slowly, she began to move towards the source of screaming, wand drawn and body pressed tightly against the wall. Her victims wouldn't need to see her coming. "Does it hurt even a death eater?" she heard a deranged voice hiss as the victims screams grew. "Please," the voice was barely above a whisper and hoarse due to their screaming, "it wasn't me, it was my father."

The voice was like a trigger to Hermoine. She grasped her wand more tightly than she had done before, jumped from the wall and into the clearing. The first one, with the dagger, was too slow, Hermione had already stunned him. The one holding Draco to the wall was fast though, he'd already whipped his wand out and threw a curse at Hermione. She was faster though, and had cast a shield in advance, therefore directing the curse elsewhere. She already felt herself tiring due to just the small amount of magic she'd used, but there was no turning back. This boy was ready to fight till the end.

She was able to knock him off of his feet, but the spell didn't do what she'd expected it to do. He was incredibly fast, too fast for a student that is. But she could match him, and quickly, she ran and stood in front of Draco, wand pointed just as the boys had been. Just a regular stunning spell wouldn't work on him, so with all of her might, she yelled, "BOMBARDA!" and watched as his wand flew from his hand and as he flew into the air and into a chorus of small sparks and smoke.

She turned around and looked at Draco who was already on the floor, and paling from the massive loss of blood. His whole left arm was red and disfigured, deep gash wounds covered his hands, and a pool of blood was forming steadily below him. The Dark Mark was still visible though, shinning brightest out of the crimson that blanketed his arm. She wanted to do something, but at the moment she tried to, she felt an incredible pain shoot throughout her body, and she felt a cold numbness start from her back and quickly spread throughout her body. She no longer had control of herself, and she came crashing to the ground, right beside Draco.

She was trembling and she couldn't breathe. Around her was becoming dark, she couldn't even see Draco. Just as she'd feared, by protecting her friend, her disease had finally claimed her. The image of a bright green eyed boy with messy hair and obscure glasses, and a tall, smiling, jubilant red head danced in her darkening mind, and with that, she smiled and breathed no more.

OOOOO

Harry was nervous, very nervous, and he'd gotten Ron nervous as well. Classes were about to start, and there had been no sign of Hermione or Draco.

"We've got to get the map," Harry said, pulling Ron out of the shuffle of students, "It's the only way we can find them"

Ron nodded and hurried behind Harry. Both were pushing past students and dodging teachers, they needed to get to the Common Room quickly. By the time they had gotten there, the bell for class had already sounded, but neither cared. They only wanted to find the two they loved.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the two said automatically, even before the map was unrolled. Slowly, ink formed around the cream paper, and dots began to move up and down the corridors.

"Where are they?" Harry said, looking inventively. After about two minutes, they'd seen no trace, but then Ron pointed eyes wide. 

"There, both of them" he sounded very worried, "and look! They're not moving!" and that wasn't all that was wrong, Hermione's name was fading quickly, very quickly. "Something is wrong with Hermione," Harry said, quickly grabbing Ron's arm, "we can't get there if we run, but we can apparate,"

"But, the charms_" but Harry had begun before Ron could finish. "The charms are still much weakened, we can still apparate into certain areas of the castle," and with this, Ron nodded, and the two were absorbed into a rubbery tube sensation and darkness.

In a second, it was over, and both were running to their partners.

"She's cold," Ron said, getting on his knees and raising Hermione, "she's not breathing!" Harry was too concerned about Draco to actually respond, though both situations were dire. Draco was as pale as a sheet of paper, and his left arm had completely bled out. It took for what seemed like years for Harry to actually find a faint pulse, but Ron wasn't so lucky. After Harry had managed to seal up Draco's wound somewhat, he turned to look at Hermione. Ron was trembling as he put his ear on her chest for any sign of a heartbeat.

"Let's take them to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, his voice trembling as he felt Hermione just as he did Draco, but she wasn't breathing, "Come on, we need to hurry." Ron nodded, picked up Hermione and stood up. The walk was quick and silent, due to the fact that no one else was in the hallway.

"My goodness," Madam Pomfrey said, running to the two, "Lay them both down, lay them both down," her voice was breathy as she scanned the two with her wands. She gave a hopeful sigh at Draco, and waved her wand around the Dark Mark, and muttered some things. Then moved to Hermione who was as still as a rock. Her eyes grew dark as she looked at Hermione, and then back towards Draco.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, walking to Madam Pomfrey's side, "why isn't she moving?" Harry slowly walked behind Ron, staring into the still face of Hermione. She looked…dead and he'd seen death a lot. He brought shaky hand to hers, and retreated it once he'd felt her cold fingers make contact with his. "Her…mio..ne.."he said, trembling just as much as Ron. "We need to take her to St. Mungo's, as well as the young Malfoy. Quickly now!"

They blinked for a while, not knowing how they'd get there, but then, Madam Pomfrey had disappeared into thin air and both new what she meant. Harry securely took hold of Draco, who was starting to lose his pulse, and Ron did the same with a motionless Hermione. And with a crack, all were gone.

OOOOO

Immediately, the two were issued into a room and a group of healers surrounded them. Madam Pomfrey disappeared midway, saying it was important for her to call someone. During this time, the healers continued to work on Hermione, but they stopped suddenly and put there wands down.

"There's nothing we can do," one said, his voice low and filled with pain, "now to the boy, this girls long gone."

Ron stared, wide eyed and pale. He didn't even try to stop the men and woman as they moved to Draco's bed to treat him. Harry felt hot, this wasn't happening, Hermione wasn't dead. But then, the unexpected happened. To Ron's horror, Mr. and Mrs. Granger stepped into the room full of healers. Mrs. Grangers face was tear streaked as she ran over to her daughter's bedside, Mr. Granger following behind her. The Healers had given the two sympathetic looks, as they approached the bed where Hermione lay. Mrs. Granger placed a hand on her daughters face and broke into a series of sobs, hugging her daughter's body to her chest. Ron, who was just about as pale as Hermione, walked over to the bed next to the two Grangers. Harry slowly lugged behind, not wanting to face the revelation that his friend was dead.

Harry wished it were fake, and he knew Ron did as well. The three had been through so much together, Hermione just couldn't die. It was all too real though. Ron was immediately pulled into a hug by the two Grangers, as Hermione's body was placed on the bed, and he allowed himself to cry just as the two had done. Harry gulped, and felt his throat tighten and hot tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't want to touch her; he felt that if he did, he'd make it final, her death. He stood behind them, removing his glasses and cleaning them off. He put them back on and turned towards Draco who had a crowd of Healers quickly moving around him.

Evidently, they'd found out he was pregnant, because his shirt had been lifted and they were performing numerous spells above him. That wasn't the worse of it though. Draco wasn't moving, and was paling just as Hermione had done.

"We're losing him and his body won't hold the child much longer!" a healer said, "It's the Mark! It's spreading!" Harry stared in horror as crimson liquid soaked the white sheets of the bed.

"There's nothing we can do!" the healer said again, putting a blanked over Draco's lower area, "his body's going to reject the child if we wait any longer and it will kill him as well!"

Well, life really as unfair. Harry had escaped death, but the people closest to him could not? Not only had he just lost one of his closest friends, but he was going to lose his child and his lover as well? But Draco wasn't gone yet, he was awake, but he looked weak. Harry took his chance and ran next to Draco.

"Draco, your_" but Draco wouldn't let him finish, instead, he kissed Harry and let him go,

"Listen," he said weakly, "I know what's happening okay, I could hear them. I don't want to die, but neither do I want _our _child to. I'll give it all of the magic I can…okay…, than maybe you can raise it," Draco offered a tired smile, "besides; it would be more preferred that a hero raised a child rather than a Death Eater." Draco's eyes were cloudy, it was as if he could see no more, and could move no more.

Harry would've said something else, would've told Draco not to think like that, and that he was going to live. But, he could say nothing. Draco was bleeding to death, he'd lost so much blood, he could feel nothing, Hermione was dead and the trio by her bed was hysterical, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had just entered the room.

**OOOOO**

**I sense me being grounded, so, I'll leave you with this early. Sorry for any misspelled words or confusions, feel free to pm me. I'm in a rush, so I may've messed up at some parts. Tell me what you think about the new story I may be publishing soon! So far, that's all I've got, oh, check Yamiga's account, she's got pretty beast stories as well. As always said, have a nice week, and God bless! **


	20. The Hidden Power of the Dark Mark

**A/N: if you cried in the previous chapter, then you'll cry in this chapter as well. Yes, it's filled with sadness and a bit of happiness, but let's hope you enjoy it. Also, read the end note, I'm writing a story for someone else. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**OOOOO**

**The Hidden Power of the Dark Mark **

It was pure instinct that caused Harry to jump in front of Draco, who'd just passed out, and aim his wand directly at Lucius who was unprepared. But, that didn't mean Mrs. Malfoy wasn't, and with reactions of an alley cat, she spun in front of Lucius and pointed her wand directly at Harry, her cold eyes calculating his every movement. "Step back, Mr. Potter," she commanded, "away from my son." Harry looked towards Draco, who was pale and still bleeding to death, than towards Hermione who was already dead, Ron, though, had pulled away from the embrace and aimed his wand directly at Narcissa, his teary gaze locked on hers. At that moment, Lucius drew out his own wand, and with a swift wave, Ron and Harry had both fallen to their knees, both wands on the ground and soon in Narcissa's grasp. The healers in the room looked at the scene, but paid little attention to it, as if knowing that something was going to happen.

"What do _you _want," Harry helped himself up and stared at Lucius, "Have you not caused enough trouble." Lucius glared daggers at Harry, and Harry did just the same. Ron stood up and stood in front of Hermione's bed, shielding her body and her parent's altogether.

Lucius Malfoy never meant anything good.

"A final moment," he said dryly, his wand lowering, "with my son." "What, so you can speed up his death," it was Ron who spoke this time. Lucius glared at Ron than towards Harry, "He _is _my son, I have got every right to at least spend two minutes with him." At this moment, the Healers were anxiously worked on Draco, but as Harry looked at him, he was paling considerably, and he wasn't moving. His Dark Mark was still spreading, and his chest rise was weak, and he was still bleeding to death. He didn't have much time left. "I'm going to help him," he hadn't expected this tone from Lucius, his tone was soft and sympathy, "I won't hurt him." The look in his eyes hurt Harry; it stabbed him in his chest like a knife, "just one last time."

So Draco was really about to die, his father had wanted to see him one last time. He walked over to Draco and rubbed his cheek one last time, his expression sad. After that, he moved back towards Hermione, and at the same time, Lucius looked towards Hermione as well, and it appeared he give a halfhearted smile. "What are you laughing at?" Ron snarled, "Think it's funny that there's one less muggleborn to worry about?" Lucius laughed, he actually laughed, a whole hearted laugh. He looked at Hermione, and it appeared he gave her an un-worded "thank you". As he walked towards Draco, Harry turned towards Narcissa, seeing if she'd do the same, but, she didn't. She was trembling, and she was trembling a lot, her arms wrapped around her and her head looking down towards her feet. Slowly, and stiffly, she backed out of the room and into the hallway, revealing a tearful Madam Pomfrey, her

Harry paused. Was Lucius doing something that he wasn't supposed to? It appeared that the Healer's had cleared away from the bed, and left Draco at the mercy of his unstable father. "Wait!" Harry called, running as Lucius placed his hand on Draco's arm, and grasped tightly, "Get away from him!" But Lucius only grasped harder, and the Healers did nothing. Draco's eyes snapped open, and with a pained and terrified expressin, he gave a blood curdling scream as Lucius pressed harder and harder on his arm.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Harry said, almost flinging himself upon Lucius, but a force stopped him. The bleeding that was already flowling continued to flow, even harder, as Lucius gripped Draco's arm and muttered words under his breath. Harry attempted to break free, but, the shield prevented him from doing so. "DRACO!" he shouted, and everyone in the room jumped at the sound of his voice, "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MURDERER!" The Grangers and Ron all stood behind Harry, looking shocked and positively scared. Harry couldn't stand hearing Draco's tears, and in an instant, it was over.

There was a light that subsided for about ten seconds. A small whisper could be heard, but for Harry, It was soft and distant, as if it wasn't fully meant for him, but he'd hear it later, or in a dream. Something _was _speaking to him, but it was unclear. A feeling of warmth entered the room, and he felt as if something or someone walked straight through him. It wasn't the same cold feeling given to him when a ghost walked through him; it was a warm and happy feeling. Slowly it began to clear and as it did, a very loud "THUD" could be heard. Harry realized that the force field that was holding him back had evaporated and he was falling face first onto the ground, next to Lucius Malfoy, who seemed to be out cold. Harry quickly stood up and rushed over to Draco's bed, ignoring the man on the floor, and groping his way through due to his eyes adjusting to the area around him. When his sight became clear, the first thing he realized was that Draco was paler than usual, but the bleeding had ceased, and his breathing was starting to resume a normal pattern. Also, his Dark Mark, the reason for his ailment, had disappeared, it was gone. Harry gaped at this; he was astonished and over joyed.

He looked towards Hermione. Could she be healed, was it possible that the lighted healed her as well. It did! She was slowly sitting up, looking around and rubbing her eyes. Harry ran as quickly as he could towards her, "Hermione!" he exclaimed, taking her hand, "you're alive!" Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking around, her eyes were wide and she was getting out of bed. "Hermione!" her mother said, pushing her down, "you need to stay rested." The Healers had come back inside, and quickly rushed to the two beds and to the man on the floor. Hermione, though, waved them off, as did she very one else who attempted to help her.

"Hermione," Ron hugged her tightly as she hopped off the bed, but she pushed him away and quickly scurried towards Lucius, "Follow me Ron." Ron looked a bit shocked, but did as she was told, and the two made their way through the crowd of Healers on the ground, who seemed to have just given up.

Slowly, they stood up, looking as sympathetic as they had when Hermione had "died" just minutes before, and the two looked on the ground. "He's dead," Ron said bluntly, "he's not breathing." He would've said something else, had he not seen the look on Hermione's face.

"He saved me," she whispered, her voice cracking, "and Draco too." "What, I don't_" but then he saw Lucius arm. From what it looked like, he'd fallen forward, unto Draco's bed, and slid off, his right arm under his body, and his left arm extended. The skin was a black, and all veins in that arm black, spreading throughout the body and stealing away the life. His hair was discolored, but his face was composed and soft, as if he knew what was coming. "What, how do you know he saved you," Ron asked, nudging Lucius was his leg.

"Because_Stop it RONALD!_Because he told me…it was strange, but did you hear the whispering?" she was in tears now, but they weren't just tears of sadness, it was joy, "he was talking to me. I don't know him, but…but he told me not to be sad and a whole lot of other stuff. It felt like it was hours…but…but…" "It was just a few minutes." Naricissa, who had walked in the room, had finished Hermione's statement, and in an instant, was on the ground, turning Lucius around and listening for the slightest heartbeat. Frantically, she searched, her hands tightening on his clothes as she pressed her head harder and harder. The room stayed silent, all looking at the scene in front of them, the warmth in the room now turning cold and dead.

"Lucius," she whispered, sitting up, and gently shaking him by the shoulder "Please, wake up…" She waited, and when he didn't respond, she called his name again, and again, until the tears spilled from her eyes and she could shake his dead body no more, "Please."

"Cissy," this was Madam Pomfrey, who stepped into the room and placed a hand on the younger woman, "go wait in the waiting room, we've called your sister." Narcissa shook her head, she had no intention of leaving, "Cissy," Poppy begged, "please. Lucius, he knew what you were doing; he would not want you crying over his dead body." Though it was a bit harsh, Narcissa looked at him one last time, stood up, and left the room, her wails audible even from the hallway.

The Golden Trio stood there, shocked. "What just happened," Harry asked, looking towards his still fiancé as the Healers cleaned up around him, "I thought that Hermione was…you know…dead, and Draco was getting there." "Oh, yes, you were correct," Madam Pomfrey said wisely, "but did you really think Lucius would let his own son die? And certainly, he wouldn't allow a young lady, "she looked towards Hermione, "who'd offered him such kind words when no one else had die, do you? And he would _never_ allow his son to die of the Dark Mark, or his grandchild."

"But, I thought no spell could_" Madam Pomfrey interrupted Harry again. "The Dark Mark is one of the strangest and most fearful things in this world, but as well as one of the most helpful. No one knows if Voldemort actually knew what he was doing, but we suspect it was a way to revive one with the sacrifice of one. The magic intertwined with the mark, as evil as it is, has incredible healing properties, and some still unknown. At the sacrifice of one willing life, many can be saved," she paused and cast a smile towards the body of Lucius, "that is the hidden power of the Dark Mark, Harry. Love is the hidden power of the Dark Mark."

The three stood silent, all looking at Lucius and watching as the Healers hoisted up the body. Harry felt horrible, and when casting a look towards Draco, knew that he'd feel horrible as well. "Thank you," Harry said silently, watching as the body was being taken out. And he could've sworn, somewhere in the distance, somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear a small voice reply, saying, "_Take care of them…take care of them all…" _ And in an instant, it was gone, and turning towards Draco once more, he'd noticed that his blond had sat up, and was staring wide eyed at the dead body.

"Draco, calm down, you've lost a lot of blood," Madam Pomfrey said, walking next to the Healers, "rest." "No, where's my father!" Draco shouted, not listening at all, "Where is he? I need to speak to him," Draco was trembling, and his eyes shot all around the room, looking on the ground, and then to the body levitating in the air above the Healers. "He's okay, right?" Draco asked, still a nervous wreck, "he's just hurt." Harry walked over to Draco and hugged him, "He's dead love," Harry whispered to him, "he saved you and the baby."

"What, but…Harry…I was so…I was horrible to him…" Draco hugged Harry back weakly, and just as many people the room had been doing, he began to cry. Harry sat on the bed and hugged Draco tightly, "I'm sorry love," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." Harry could speak no more; the tears had fallen down his face as well. It reminded him of his parents all over again, both dying for love, both dying for him.

OOOOO

**Good by Lucius : (. Sorry I killed him off, but I brought Hermoine back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review. Sorry for any spelling errors, but I'm in a rush. I'm thinking of a new story with the twins, it's slash, but not twincest. Anyway, a small summary, Fred's boyfriend is keeping him away from George, Angelina, and Lee. Yes, that's all you get so far, but I hope you enjoy the chapter, again. Have a nice week, and God bless! **


	21. Important AN

Okay, guys. Sadly, don't expect any updates from **ANY OF MY STORIES **any time soon. A problem has occurred, as has it with Yamiga. So, I dunno, just reread the stories until I get a chance to write some more. However, the new chapter for these stories that come out should be actually very spectacular. Most of them are almost done, like Playing the Trust Test and Tip Toe Through the Tulips. Have a nice week, God bless!


	22. Peace

**Last Note:**

**Okay, guys. Sadly, don't expect any updates from ANY OF MY STORIES any time soon. A problem has occurred, as has it with Yamiga. So, I dunno, just reread the stories until I get a chance to write some more. However, the new chapter for these stories that come out should be actually very spectacular. Most of them are almost done, like Playing the Trust Test and Tip Toe Through the Tulips. Have a nice week, God bless!**

**This Note:**

**Thanks so much to all of you who've enjoyed this story. Sadly, i'd like to announce that this is the last chapter of the story. It will not end where many of you want it to, but, it goes out with a bang. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OOOOO**

**Peace **

Since the day that Lucius had sacrificed himself for Draco, Hermione, and his grandchild, the relationship between mother and son had not been a good one. She'd left as soon as his death was made final, a teary and sad revelation. Since then, she'd been staying with her older sister. Then he'd seen her about three days after the death, which would've been at the funeral. If it had not been for her long blond hair flowing down her back, he would not have been able to tell. She wore a large black witches had with a veil that came down and shielded her face. Her dress was plain black, long sleeved, and silk. She sat in the front beside her sister, and tears fell from her face and unto her folded hands.

Draco was sitting behind her, his head rested on Harry's shoulder, one hand intertwined with Harry's, and the other resting on his stomach. He felt that the shock hadn't initially reached him yet, and that the guilt hadn't claimed him yet. But he knew that soon after, it would come back, and it would hit hard. And it did, as soon as he had returned to class the following day. He found himself at a loss for words when he'd ventured to the library to check out a book, and while opening the book, his father's name happened to be in the list for those who checked the book out during the previous years.

It took Blaise, Pansy and Harry to get him out that time.

He also took less liking to food, despite his pregnancy. If his unstable stomach hadn't caused him to throw up, the guilt actually had. He felt that he didn't deserve to live, and everyday, he remembered how cruel he'd been to his father who'd just tried to help him. This thought, and an absence of his mother was what usually caused him to lay awake at night, and what caused him to refrain from eating or drinking. He only ate an apple a day, and that was it. He hadn't even realized how sick he was getting, and due the end of the year quickly approaching, his friends were getting worried, and they'd left it to Harry to help Draco.

That conversation hadn't started off too well, and it only got worse when Harry tried to add his logic into the situation. "I mean, obviously he knew he was going to die Draco, there was really nothing you could do," he had said, and instantly regretted it as new tears welled up in Draco's watery eyes. Harry was not good with words.

The following weeks up until graduation clearly hadn't been the best for Draco. As usual, everything got out, everything, but suprisingly, it wasn't the pregnancy being victimized, it was once again the death of Lucius. "Too selfish to see that he actually cared about you?" an arrogant student would say. But, suprisingly, Harry's friends were watching out for Draco as well. "That'll be ten points, Ravenclaw," Ron would occasionally say, stepping out of his hiding place which was the part of the staircase draped in shadow, "now do us a favor and get to class." Draco usually gave an un-worded thanks to him, and return to his previous task.

Graduation came and went, for some, it was enjoyable (House of Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, some Slytherins), but as for a selective number of students, it was just a reminder of what had happened just months before. They were happy to high tale it out of there. Harry, being who he was, had previously purchased a home in Godrick's Hallow in order to surprise Draco, he had stated that the House of Black just wasn't in his taste. The house wasn't the only surprise for him though.

What Draco had needed at that moment was a stable family, and at least being away from Hogwarts for good had lessened the taunts and memories, but now, he was going to the home that the Dark Lord killed his lovers parent's in. He would've thought that Harry would want to move elsewhere, but no, he wanted to move there, where it all started. Draco was reluctant at first, but it was the only place he could go. His mother hated him and he certainly DID NOT want to go back to his manor, so reluctantly, he'd allowed Harry to drag him to "their new home."

The outside looked homey enough, soft brown bricks, two story, a black door, a few scattered windows, large lawn, and a dark roof. Draco was glad that the house wasn't too big, for him, it was just the right size. Harry had softly taken his hand and led him to the door, "It's unlocked," he said happily to Draco, "open it." With a sigh, Draco pushed on the door knob and stepped in. A few things happened at the moment. Firstly, he took notice of the soft carpet, the white staircase, and the dim light coming in from the windows, secondly, he'd smelled something fresh, as if someone was cooking, and thirdly, he was embraced by a figure that had come down the stair case too quickly for him to see it. And than she spoke.

"Darling, this place is absolutely lovely!" Narcissa had said, finally detaching from Draco and stroking his cheek, "dear, you look like you've seen a ghost." Draco was speechless, his mother for sure had hated him, why was she in the house? Why was she even near him? Narcissa, who was very intelligent, looked into the watery eyes of her son, "Draco, darling. At first I blamed you for your father's anguish, for his death. I wanted to resent you, but as I did so, I found out I was only resenting him for leaving me for you. But it's okay, he knew what he was doing," she pulled him into a hug,"now, let's go look at the room that Andy and I have spend such a _long _ time painting." Narcissa had left to go upstairs before him, still talking and obviously assuming that her son was behind her, but, he wasn't, he was thinking.

"Amazing things happen to good people," Harry said behind him, placing an arm around his waste and pulling him close, "it's just a matter of time." Draco closed his eyes and nodded, than slowly brought a hand to his bulging stomach, "Yes, you're right," he said silently. "Precisely, i mean, you start out as a git, than you get branded with the Mark, let death eaters into the school, get saved by me and punched by Ron, get _pregnant _ by me, get dumped, decide to hide it from me," Harry took a breath and continued, "you almost lose it, twice, lose your father, and your mother for a while, but you get them back, one spiritually, and one physically. You made friends with Hermione and Ginny, Ron, kinda, you stayed close to Pansy and Blaise, " another pause, "and you graduated, and you _will _ marry me," Harry said, fiddling in his pocket, "as soon as I find the damn ring." Draco brought a hand to his mouth a stepped back, "What?" "I said, as soon as I find a ring," Harry said, obviously aggravated with himself, "I'll properly propose."

Ring or no ring, those words sealed it for Draco, and with a tight hug directed towards Harry, Draco pulled Harry's head towards his and kissed him, just like he'd wanted to do for such a long time, and eventually, time caught up with Harry, and he finally returned the kiss and embraced Draco as well. And though tears were shed by the blond, the occasion was special, and a once in a life time chance, and through his tears, Draco could see Narcissa running downstairs to get her son, and gasping at the scene in front of her. And as he detached from Harry, he could have sworn he'd seen a form behind her, slightly taller, and transparent. It almost seemed like_no_it couldn't be. And in an instant, though the light was a bit blinding, he could tell the figure was smiling, and with a flash, it left.

And as Harry finally found the ring, he heard the distant voice of Lucius Malfoy once again ringing in his ear, but at the moment, the words were still very unclear, but soothing none the less. And that wasn't the only thing he'd heard at that moment, it seemed as if all the voices of his departed friends and relatives had applauded and cheered him on at that moment, as if they'd been constantly sitting at the edge of their seats, waiting for him to spring the question.

And despite the challenges that would face the couple in the future, for once, in a long time, Harry was at peace, and just by looking into Draco's eyes and his rounding stomach, he knew Draco was happy as well.

OOOOO

**The end. I hope you all liked it. I know, the ending was a bit loose, but, it fit perfectly. I've got a POTTERMORE account, my user is ****SilverSpirit9170. And as usual, let's end the last note the same way it started, with a final, God bless. **


End file.
